Anything But Ordinary
by RedLion2
Summary: Relena and Heero struggle to find meaning in their lives amidst a new threat and changing relationships.WufeixRelena
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing and its colorful characters are owned by Bandai, among others.

This story has been ruminating for awhile, and I couldn't wait to see what others thought. It's going to be Wufei/Relena, but there will be plenty of Heero/Relena moments as well. Hope you enjoy, cheers! RedLion2

**_ANTHING BUT ORDINARY_**

Chapter One: Ordinary

Relena Darlian stared at the files spread open across her large desk and sighed. _Just another boring day_, she mused, taking a sip of the now-lukewarm Coke her secretary, Pamela, had brought her only an hour ago. She supposed she should be grateful; there were no terrorist threats, no one trying to kill her, no...excitement. Another long sigh followed the first. _This is silly. I should be glad things are running smoothly._ And yet, part of her yearned for the heart-pounding days when five Gundams and their pilots had come to Earth to teach Oz a lesson it would never forget.

Thoughts of those five brave young men brought a small smile to her pretty, pale face, especially thoughts of the 01 pilot, Heero Yuy. She had drawn strength from him, knowing he was out there, somewhere, fighting to find a way for peace, not only for Earth and its space colonies, but also for himself. She had admired his determination, his skills, his good looks. Relena blushed a little. Yes, she had found him quite attractive, and still did, which was a good thing, considering they had been dating for the last eight months.

Her door swung open and the object of her musings strode in carrying another set of files. He crossed the office in three strides and set them down on her already-crowded desk, then stood back to study her. "You look tired." His tone was flat and low – his normal speaking voice.

Relena nodded once. "Yes, I am. It's been a long day." And it would be getting longer, judging by the stacks of paperwork he had brought with him.

Heero frowned and ran a hand through his already-mussed chocolate hair. "Take a break. You don't have to have it all done today."

"Can you take a break with me?" She knew it was useless to ask; Heero Yuy never took a break unless forced to. He shook his head.

"No. Trowa and I have a meeting with Lady Une." He turned to go, but flashed her a quick smile. "I'll see you at five."

"Okay." She watched him leave, the strong, confident stride, the way his broad shoulders tugged at the black Preventers T-shirt he wore. Relena smiled a little. She looked forward to seeing him at five, but wished he would stay here with her, now, for a little while. But routine was routine, and they both had jobs and duties, so to wish for more time together was just that – wishful thinking.

"Ms. Relena?" She was brought out of her reverie by Pamela's soft southern voice.

"Yes?"

"There's a Mr. Jack Kramah here ta see you."

Relena frowned, not recognizing the name. "Does he have an appointment?"

Pamela nodded. "Ah put a note on your desk about it." The secretary stared as her boss searched through the stacks of files. "Should I ask him ta wait?"

"No, of course not. It's my fault for losing the note. Show him in." The twenty-five year old Vice Foreign Minister thought hard about the name, but nothing leapt out at her. She looked up as Jack Kramer stepped into her office, hoping she might recognize him. Nothing.

"Hello. My name is Jack Kramer, and I represent West Coast Energy, an energy conservation company in Northern California. I believe we spoke on the phone earlier this month." His tone indicated that she should remember both him _and_ the phone conversation.

Relena smiled and gestured to the leather armchair in front of her desk. "Mr. Kramer, it's a pleasure. Please, have a seat." He came forward and sat down, reaching to open his briefcase. "I must apologize to you, as I don't remember speaking to you before." Her tone was sincerely apologetic.

His pale violet eyes widened, as if he'd been slapped. "Oh, I see. Well, I suppose your duties keep you very busy." As Relena's own violet-blue orbs narrowed at the slight barb, he pulled a slim file from the briefcase and handed it to her. "This is a proposal for a new cost-efficiency energy source. We would like you to come to the facility in California and see it," he said, his tone a tad condescending. "Of course, only if you would have _time_."

Relena reined back the anger and instead smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged, Mr. Kramer. What new energy source have you discovered?"

He glanced around, as if nervous to talk about it. Relena watched him for a few moments, amused. "I assure you, sir, this office is quite safe."

"I'm sure it is, Vice Foreign Minister. All the same..." He took another glance around and nodded, satisfied. "It's a new prototype engine that runs strictly on," he took another glance of the office, "salt water."

"Really." Relena flipped open the file folder. "But isn't there already a similar type of engine?"

Kramer shook his blonde head. "Not like _this_ one. This one will produce enough power to run the entire state of California. It will revolutionize the planet."

"It sounds wonderful. When would you like me to see it?"

"As soon as possible. We are anxious to being utilizing it," he told her, his violet eyes trained on her face. "Perhaps by the end of the week?"

She shook her head, smiling a little. "My schedule is booked solid, Mr. Kramer, until the end of the month. I think I could come the first week in June..." She broke off when he stood, his face reddening.

"Do you think this is a joke! First you tell me you don't remember talking to me on the phone and now you won't come to California?" His eyes glittered and his tone was cold and angered.

"Mr. Kramer, I regret that I cannot come any earlier, but..."

"I seriously doubt you regret anything, Ms. Darlian! You sit way up here, in your high-rise, and try to be important! You probably aren't even interested in the betterment of this planet, are you? _Are you_?" He was leaning over her desk now, his face livid with righteous fury. Relena's heart began beating faster. She had a panic button just beneath her desk; Heero had installed it several years ago as a measure of safety. She did not feel the need to press it yet, but Kramer was becoming exceedingly infuriated.

Out at the front desk, Pamela could hear the man's raised voice and wondered what she should do. Relena was a very calm, collected woman, and the young secretary was sure she could handle whatever the problem was, but what if he tried to hurt her? She rose and headed toward the door, trying to listen.

"Mr. Kramer, I assure you, I am very interested in your new engine, and in the fate of this planet. But you must understand that these things cannot be rushed..."

"Our energy source is much more important than the stupid political parties you attend. Is that why you can't come earlier?" He waited for an answer from her, and Relena knew that his next move would be violence if he didn't hear what he wanted.

"My agenda fills up very quickly, Mr. Kramer. You must realize that I cannot simply drop everything to come to California," she said while slowly reaching beneath her desk. The small button felt cool against her warm finger as she pressed it. _Heero, I need you._

Just outside the office door Pamela was listening and growing very concerned. Deciding to intervene, she placed her hand on the knob. "Miss Colter." Turning her blonde head she saw Agent Chang Wufei and her heart skipped.

"Agent Chang. How may I help you?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"Is the Minister in?" His voice was cool, inviting no small talk. His obsidian eyes stayed locked on her, making her feel nervous.

"Yes, she is. Actually, she's..." Pamela got no further as a crash reverberated from behind Relena's closed door. Wufei reacted instantly, drawing his modified Glock and throwing open the door, gun trained at once on the man towering over the frightened-looking woman.

"Step back," Wufei demanded as he walked closer. "Miss Colter, call security," he called back over his shoulder. Jack Kramer stood his ground, meeting the agent's cold glare. "_Step back_."

"Do as he says," Relena advised in a soft voice. Her heart was still pounding, but she knew she was no longer in any danger. Wufei was one of the Preventer's top field agents. She was in good hands.

Kramer scowled but took three small steps away from the Vice Foreign Minister. He knew he'd blown his chance at having her personally come to California; his temper was a hot one, and he'd been on a deadline. West Coast Energy needed her to come as soon as possible. "Alright, I'm backing up. Don't freak out," Kramer said quietly.

Wufei's eyes flashed at the insolence, but he let it go. His main concern was keeping Relena from harm. He walked to the man and pointed toward the corner of the office furthest from her. "Go."

"This is ridiculous! I am only here..." Kramer felt the muzzle of the Glock press against his neck and stopped protesting.

"That's what I thought. Now move," Wufei ordered, his tone threatening more serious consequences if not obeyed. Kramer went to the corner and turned, staring with baleful eyes at Relena. She gave a soft sigh of relief. The door, which Pamela had closed, banged open and Heero bolted in, his custom .357 out and in-hand. Trowa Barton was right behind him, his own custom-made Beretta up and ready to be used.

"Relena." Heero went to her, seeing that Wufei had things under control. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, calming herself. "Yes, thanks to Wufei." She glanced toward the Chinese man. He was speaking in quiet tones to Trowa and Wes Short, the head of the building's security team. Almost as if he could feel her gaze, Wufei turned toward her for a moment, his obsidian eyes touching contact with her gentian orbs. She drew a sharp breath and looked away, unsettled by the jolt of heat that had bolted through her.

"Are you sure?" Heero pressed, frowning.

"I'm fine." Her short tone caused his Prussian blues to narrow, but she took no notice. Wufei walked over, his strides determined as was his countenance.

"Relena, what happened?" he asked, standing before her. She sighed and leaned back against the desk, tilting her head to look up at him.

"His company would like me to come to California this week to see their new prototype energy engine. I told him my schedule is booked and that I could come the first week in June," she said, her voice soft. "He was becoming very agitated."

Wufei nodded, his sleek ebony ponytail bouncing a little. Relena noted that he was letting his hair grow out longer and decided she liked it. "Do you want to press charges?"

Her eyes widened as she said, "No, no I don't. I think he's just under a lot of stress."

Heero snorted, drawing a cool look from his girlfriend. "Relena, you need to be tougher on people like him. So he's stressed out. It doesn't give him the right to come in here and attack you." His tone was low but harbored anger.

"He didn't _attack_ me, Heero. He was just..."

"Oh, so you really didn't _need _to use the panic button, then." His eyes locked with hers, throwing sparks. "You know you aren't supposed to use it unless your life is being threatened."

Relena felt heat explode across her pale cheeks. She absolutely abhorred arguing in public, and especially around their friends. Wufei was silent, but she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Ms. Darlian?" She glanced at Wes as he crossed the room to her. "What have you decided?"

"I'm not pressing charges, Wes. Just let him go home," she told him, her voice subdued. He frowned but nodded, knowing she wouldn't change her mind.

"Very well." He went back to the other side of the room and spoke to Trowa, who glanced her direction, frowning. Relena wanted the floor to swallow her. Why did they all have to act so disappointed in her? She rubbed at her forehead, feeling a low-grade headache coming on.

"Are we done?" she asked, knowing she had a lot of work ahead of her, and wanting to get out from beneath the frowning scrutiny.

Heero's gaze had narrowed until his eyes were steel slits. He hated it when she drew into herself like this; it was her automatic defense weapon, and he had yet to find a way around it. Wufei simply nodded and walked away, not wanting to listen to them fight. In his opinion, Relena had been right to press the panic button. The man hadn't been carrying any weapons, but he could have hurt her anyway.

Trowa and Wes had escorted the man out of the building, making sure he didn't linger around. Pamela gazed up at Wufei as he paused by her desk, remembering that he had come to see Relena. "Miss Colter, please tell the Minister that I will stop by later to see her."

"Of course, Agent Chang." She smiled at him, but he turned away, not caring to show her any encouragement. His radio crackled in his ear.

"Chang."

"Lady Une would like to see you and me in her office." Sally's voice was brisk and direct. "Now."

"Fine." Wufei sighed and started for the nearby elevator. He wasn't exactly in the mood to see his commanding officer, or his partner. He and Sally had always gotten along well; they knew each other inside and out, or at least, as much as each allowed the other to see, and they were proficient. Hoping that Une wasn't assigning them another major case, he pressed the button for floor eight.

GUNDAM WING

"Heero, I'm fine. Honest." Relena had gotten another Coke and was nursing it as she looked over the files he'd brought her. He was standing just to the right side of her, watching, and it irritated her. In fact, the whole day was just irritating. She felt his hand touch her shoulder for a moment. "Please, Heero, go back to work."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

She sighed. "I can't afford to. You know that."

It was his turn to sigh. "You're a workaholic."

"Oh, this coming from the Perfect Soldier." She regretted the words the second they left her tongue, the second she'd thought them, actually. Heero walked away, his shoulders squared. Relena knew she should apologize, but she just couldn't do it. Some small part of her wanted to make him hurt. He left without another word and she was faced with another lonely, boring afternoon filled only with trails of meaningless paperwork. There was, however, one bright spot. Pamela had told her Wufei would be stopping by to see her, and the thought of him brought a smile.

They had begun trading books three months before, after discovering a mutual love of reading while he'd been assigned as part of her security team at a conference in Hong Kong. He had always been a mystery to her, a loner who chose not to join in with the other men when their duties were done, and she'd wanted to know more about him. Finding him sitting outside by the pool one evening with a book of poetry, she'd asked to join him, expecting him to reject her company. When he'd accepted with a quiet smile, she'd felt excited, as if being invited into a secret club.

"Ms. Relena?" Pamela's southern voice broke her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Your next appointment is here." It was back to work as usual.

"Send him in."


	2. Arguing

I do not own Gundam Wing its characters.

Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement. I hope that you continue to find the story interesting and well-written. RL2

Chapter Two: Arguing

Lady Anne Une stared at the paperwork in front of her. The conference couldn't have come at a worse time; Relena was scheduled to fly to London the next week for a meeting with the head of Viking Media, the publicist group responsible for printing false stories about the Preventers activities in Europe. Anne had personally wanted to handle the problem, but Relena had insisted she do it, reminding Anne that she had other duties that were more important. And now this.

"Lady Une?" She glanced up, seeing that the three agents she'd called were waiting. Sally Po looked at her expectantly.

"There is a conference being called by Foreign Minister Radcliff to talk about the effectiveness of the Preventers. He would like us to send two agents to answer questions. I, of course, will be there as well," Anne said, eyeing Sally and the two men standing beside her. "Sally and Heero, I'm taking you two to the conference. I believe you both will be influential in helping Radcliff see why we need Preventer."

Heero shook his head, scowling. "I can't. Relena will be in London."

"I know. I'm assigning her a different bodyguard for the time being," Anne said, adding when she saw his mouth open, "And that is final."

"Who are you assigning?" Heero's voice was icy. He did not like the thought of his girlfriend being in the care of someone else.

Her gaze shifted to the other man in the room. "Wufei. I believe he is the best person for the job."

The Chinese agent felt a small spear of warmth jab him at the thought of spending time with the spirited Vice Foreign Minister, but quickly quelled the feeling. Above all else, his job was to ensure her safety, and he could not let their friendship get in the way.

Heero's Prussian blues narrowed as irritation cut through him. He knew Relena had been spending time with Wufei, and it burned him to think they'd be together even more. Though they were friends, Heero didn't like anybody getting too close to Relena. "Why send me with Sally? She and Wufei have been partners for the last ten years," he argued, his voice low and cold. Wufei glanced at him from the corner of one dark eye.

Une stood, her proud military bearing making her seem taller than her five-foot-eight. "Sally is a doctor as well as having coordinated several instrumental missions for us..."

"I wasn't asking why _Sally_ was going."

"You are one of our top agents, Yuy, and the best computer systems person we have. You two are going. End of discussion." Une turned her gaze to Wufei. "I will need to see you tomorrow to set up Relena's security team. You may pick the agents you want." Wufei nodded, already forming a team in his head. "Dismissed." The three agents walked out, Heero stepping in front of Wufei to detain him.

"Yes?"

"Take Trowa and Duo with you." Heero's Prussian blues were dark, darker than normal, and stormy. Wufei's obsidian orbs narrowed a little.

"You don't trust my judgment?"

"I'd trust it more with them along."

Wufei moved to step around the Japanese agent but Heero grabbed his arm, halting him again. Obsidian and Prussian blue eyes met. "I mean it, Chang. Take them with you."

"Relena will be safe, Yuy. I promise." Wufei pulled his arm from the tight hold, and the glare he gave the other man let Heero know he didn't want to be stopped again. Sally moved to Heero's side as the Chinese agent walked away.

"Heero, what's going on? You trust Wufei. You always have," the pretty doctor/agent said, frowning.

Heero drew a deep breath. "It's nothing. And I do trust him." He walked away, his shoulders squared. Part of him hoped she would pursue him; he had always enjoyed talking to Sally, and wouldn't mind her company now. He heard no echoing footsteps and sighed. At least they would be at the conference together.

GUNDAM WING

"Ms. Relena?" She glanced up from the paperwork. Pamela smiled. "Agent Chang is heah to see you."

Relena could not help the warmness that spread through her. She tried to stop it, felt maybe she was somehow betraying Heero, and thought she should feel guilty. To her surprise, she didn't. _What is going on with me? I love Heero. I always have._ But there was something about Wufei, some undefinable characteristic, or some aura, that intrigued her, totally and completely.

He came into her office and closed the door, two books in his left hand. He held them gently, carefully, as if carrying a fragile treasure. "Hello again." His voice was warm and pleasant, nothing like Heero's cool monotone. _Stop it, Relena. You love Heero, _she thought to herself.

"Hello, Wufei. Did you enjoy them?"

"I did," he said, nodding. He placed them on her desk and saw down. His obsidian eyes were unreadable and cool, a contrast to his voice. "Has Lady Une told you of the change to your security team for the London trip?"

"No, she hasn't." Her surprise was evident.

Wufei leaned forward, his dark eyes penetrating. "Heero is being sent to a conference with Une and Sally. I've been assigned to head up your security team."

"Oh." Relena looked down for a moment. She felt a little nervous about the change; Heero had always been her bodyguard, and she trusted him to take care of her, no matter the situation. Looking at Wufei, she saw him scowl a little, and then his handsome face became impassive again. "It's okay, Wufei. It's just the first time I'll be without Heero." Seeing a flicker of anger dance in his eyes and knew she'd said the wrong thing.

"You'll be safe, Relena." He stood and turned to go and she knew she couldn't let him leave.

"Wufei, wait." She stood and came around the massive desk to stand before him. He watched her, no emotion on his face, but his dark eyes held a tiny flicker of surprise and curiosity.

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean to sound disappointed. I trust you to keep me safe. And, well, I really enjoy your company," she said, hating that she felt so tongue-tied. Heero never had this affect on her.

Wufei's heart jumped a little at her quiet admission. He too enjoyed the times he'd spent with her, and the fact that she really trusted him made him feel worthy of replacing Heero. Agent Yuy was a hard act to follow. But he couldn't tell her he was looking forward to being with her. She was dating Heero, and they seemed like the perfect couple. And he and Sally had been seeing each other after hours for the past three weeks. In the end, all he could do was offer her a smile.

"I'll have the details tomorrow." He walked from her office, feeling her gaze, heavy and somehow disquieting. Yes, it was far better to keep this business-only, for both their sakes.

GUNDAM WING

"So you botched up you job."

Jack Kramer nodded, sweat glistening on his brow. "I'm sorry, sir. I have a bad temper."

"As do I." His boss, Marcus Oliver, stared with baleful eyes at the schematics on his desk. "We have no choice. We must begin production now if the Strikers are to be ready in time."

"But sir, without the Vice Foreign Minister's approval..."

"We don't need it. She obviously doesn't have time for us. And that's just as well." Marcus looked up at him. "I do not want any interference from the government or Preventer. Make sure there is none. And keep a good set of eyes on Relena Darlian. If anyone is to cause us trouble, it will be her."

"Of course, sir." Jack left the small office and hurried to his own. If Marcus wanted eyes on Darlian, he knew just who to call.

GUNDAM WING

"You're quiet tonight." Heero spoke softly, questions in his blue eyes. "What's bothering you?"

Relena looked up at him, seeing his concern. Her heart twisted a little. She'd been thinking of Wufei, of spending more time with him. But she could not tell her boyfriend that. "Just thinking about the London trip." At least part of that was true.

Heero frowned, mistaking her quiet behavior for worry. "I wish I could go with you. I want to be there if something happens."

Relena folded her hands in front of her. "You don't trust Wufei or Trowa?"

"I'd trust them with my life."

"But not mine."

"No."

She sighed. Their conversations, all week long, had kept coming back to this, and she was tired of it. "Heero, I'll be perfectly safe. Wufei and Trowa are both highly-skilled, and you know it." Her violet-blue eyes flashed with annoyance.

His own Prussian orbs narrowed. "Relena, I don't think you understand how important you are. If anything were to happen, the Foreign Ministry would go into a tailspin. People don't trust Radcliff like they do you."

"So I'm only important as a politician, right? As a person I'm expendable?" Her voice rose.

Heero growled low under his breath. He caught the eyes of their waiter and waved him over. "Check. Now." The younger man hurried away to obey.

"You like intimidating people, don't you?"

"There was a time I intimidated _you_."

Relena tossed her head. "I was young and foolish then. I've grown up since."

"Have you?" He turned to the waiter, who held the check out as if holding a steak to a tiger. Heero took it from him, glanced at it, and gave him a credit card. The teenager took both the card and check and fled. Heero smiled.

"I really don't think it's amusing."

He fixed his cool eyes on her. "It's who I am, Relena. You used to admire that about me."

She dropped her head at his accusatory tone, knowing that what he said was true. What had changed? An image of a certain Chinese man came to mind and she mentally forced it away. She could not like him. He was not her type – even though he loved to read, and through his tough exterior she could sense a warm gentleness that threatened to show itself at certain times, like when they discussed poetry.

The waiter returned, nearly throwing Heero's card at him. The Japanese agent stuck the card back in his wallet and glanced at his quiet girlfriend. He hated that they were picking on one another, but wasn't really sure what to say to make it better. It seemed, at least to him, that they'd been drifting apart lately, and he wasn't sure how to stop it. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She stood and tugged her light jacket on, refusing to meet her boyfriend's gaze.

"Fine." Heero was tired of her attitude and wanted nothing more than to drop her off at the Darlian mansion and go home for the night. He let her lead the way, his tall frame just behind her, his Prussian eyes roving as they exited the restaurant.

"Always the bodyguard." Relena's tone was cold, condescending.

"Someone has to watch your back, Minister," he said in his low monotone. Relena sighed, frustrated and angry. Their date wasn't supposed to be like this. A young twenty something couple walked past them, holding hands and laughing. _Why can't we be like them? When do we get to be that happy and carefree?_ "We aren't like them, Relena," Heero said quietly, opening the back door of the limo for her. "We never will be."

"I know, Heero. I know." She stepped into the sleek ebony car and leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes and ending their stilted conversation.

GUNDAM WING

"Hey princess," Duo greeted her twenty minutes later as she walked into the mansion. "How are ya?" His cobalt blues twinkled with restrained laughter, as they always did.

"Fine." Relena stalked past him and headed upstairs, shedding her jacket as she went. Duo stared after her for a moment before turning to Heero.

"What's wrong with her?" His tone indicated that perhaps Heero had something to do with her ire.

The Japanese agent shrugged. "You know how she gets." He turned to leave. "I assigned you to her London team."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "You went over Wufei's head? Why? He chose good agents."

"And I added one. Be ready to leave tomorrow morning at 0800 hours."

Duo reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Heero stopped but did not look at him. "That's not fair to him, Yuy, and you know it! Wufei's track record is as spotless as yours is. Why don't you back off a little?"

Heero finally met the American's hot glare, his Prussian blues icy. "I'll back off when he's not protecting my girlfriend, Maxwell." He shrugged off Duo's restraining hand. "I want you and Barton to stick like glue to her. So help the three of you if anything happens to her." Heero strode back out into the night. Duo heard his Rubicon start up and sighed.

_May as well call Hilde and let her know I'll be gone for a week. She's going to be mad, but there's nothing I can do about it. _He took his cell phone in hand and walked into the front parlor. _I hope Wufei knows Heero added me to the team. I don't want to deal with an angry Chinese dude at eight in the morning. _Sighing again, Duo settled back on the couch to call his girlfriend.


	3. Concern

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Chapter 3: Concern

Wufei looked at his watch for the third time and glanced up as the long stretch limo pulled onto the tarmac and rolled to a stop. Trowa exited the left back door and held it open. Duo stepped out next and reached back to take Relena's hand in assistance. She was dressed in pale khaki slacks and a light violet blouse, and the early morning breeze teased and ruffled her honey hair. Wufei thought of how it would feel sliding through his hands and scowled. _Stop it, Chang. Your only thoughts should be of her safety._

"Let's go," he ordered, not sparing her a second look. They were already a minute off-schedule and adhering to the schedule was one of the best ways to keep her safe. Duo took Relena's elbow and escorted her up the stairs and into the private jet, Trowa following closely behind.

"Here ya go, princess," Duo said quietly, helping her to a seat.

"Buckle up," Trowa told her, his verdant eyes following all her movements. Relena rolled her eyes at both of them.

"I _have_ flown before, boys," she said, agitated. "Just because _Heero_ doesn't have any faith in me doesn't mean I'm helpless!"

"It's not that, Relena," Duo protested weakly. "We just don't want you hurt in case we crash."

Their charge paled and looked down at her hands. Trowa gave Duo a nasty glare. "Relena, everything will be fine. Just relax," he told her, his voice reassuring. She nodded and laid her head back as the two men buckled themselves into seats as well. The takeoff was smooth and as the jet began its long journey, the young politician succumbed to sleep.

GUNDAM WING

"You went above Wufei, Heero. You _know_ I told him to form the security team." Une's voice was low and cold. "If he didn't feel Duo was a necessity, then he wasn't."

Yuy merely gazed back at her, his handsome face registering no emotion. But those cool blue eyes – well, he couldn't hide_ every_ emotion. "We wouldn't have needed him if I'd been going."

Lady Anne rolled her eyes. "Heero, if it weren't for the fact that you're so good, I'd have you removed from duty for a few months. You are not the only good agent I have."

Heero stayed silent. He knew she would never do that. They were waiting for Sally at the airport terminal; it wasn't like her to be late, and he wondered what was wrong.

"There she is." Une's voice was irritated. Sally ran up to them, out of breath, cheeks flushed from the warm May morning.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an emergency at the hospital," the pretty doctor explained, huffing a little.

"Everything alright?" Une asked.

Sally looked down at her luggage, her face paling a little. Heero watched her trying to collect her thoughts and frowned. "Actually, it wasn't. We lost two patients." Her voice was low and Heero heard the catch in it.

Anne's severe expression softened. "I'm sorry, Sally. I know that's hard on you. But we really need to be leaving."

"I know." Sally squared her shoulders and made to follow Anne, but felt Heero's hand on her arm. She looked up at him, surprised at the concern she found in his cool eyes. "Heero?"

"I'm sorry." The words were gentle, as was the hand that came up to cup her cheek for a moment. Sally's heart pounded as he held her gaze. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

All she could do was nod; he had taken her by such surprise that no words would form. He studied her, his chocolate bangs nearly obscuring his Prussian eyes. _Those eyes.__ They're so beautiful_. Sally drew a quick breath at the thought. She could not think things like that. _He belongs to Relena._

"Heero! Sally!" Une's sharp tone cut the tension as Heero's hand fell away from her face. He took Sally's bags from her and turned away, his eyes narrowed. Why was it he was always interrupted in the center of something important to him? Sally followed, trying to calm the race of her heart. She blushed a little, thinking of his hand on her face only seconds before.

All at once the idea of attending the conference had gotten much more interesting.

GUNDAM WING

"Sir, target Stat just entered the terminal."

"Excellent. Stay close to her."

"A problem, sir. Agent Yuy is with her."

A pause of crackling silence. "Bring him down."

"Yes, sir."

GUNDAM WING

Relena stretched in her seat, raising her hands up over her honey head. Duo had fallen asleep, his mouth hanging open just a little, making her smile. She'd been surprised to see him, and knew that Heero had probably assigned the braided man to her security team. Trowa sat across the aisle from her, his head turned toward the window. And Wufei sat up in the front of the jet, alone. He was always alone, it seemed, even in a crowd.

With a sigh she returned to her notes for the London meeting with Viking Media. The group had been printing false stories about Preventer, stories that put the agency in a bad light. Relena read through the notes, her violet-blue eyes narrowing. She wasn't sure why Preventer was drawing so much flak, particularly from a country that had applauded it only the year before, but she vowed to make them take back the untruths.

The jet rocked a little, getting her attention. She glanced out the window, her face paling as the jet bobbed again, rising and dropping four feet. Not liking the sudden turbulence, Relena put her notes away and sat back, wondering if she should buckle up again. _Where's Heero when I need him? _The Japanese agent always had quiet, soothing words when something rattled her, and she was rattled now.

"It's alright."

She glanced across at Trowa, who was watching her, his visible eye cool. Relena nodded, not wanting to appear afraid.

"What's going on?" Duo asked, sitting up, wiping his forearm across his mouth.

"Turbulence," Trowa told him, voice quiet.

"Turbulence." Duo looked at Relena. "You alright, princess?"

She nodded, trying to smile, to be brave. He reached for her hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure her. "I'm fine, Duo."

"Of course you are."

A flash of lightning zagged by the window, bright and hot, scaring her. "Duo..." Her voice trembled. She hated storms, hated them with a passion, and flying through them terrified her.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll be out of it soon," he said, hoping that was true. Trowa looked out his window, frowning. He'd looked at the weather before they'd left; the storm shouldn't have hit this soon.

"Everything alright? Relena?" Wufei asked, kneeling down next to her seat. He had noticed her tense expression and wanted to reassure her. She looked at him with wide, frightened eyes, and a surge of protectiveness threatened to overtake him, making him want to wrap his arms tight around her. And of course, he could not, and would not, do that. It wasn't his place.

"Wufei..." She trailed off as the jet bounced sideways, her eyes closing, her heart racing in fear. Duo squeezed her hand again.

"Easy, princess. We're okay," he said, cobalt eyes reflecting his serious tone. "The pilot'll get us outta this stuff soon."

Again the plane bounced as thunder crashed just outside, and the young woman felt panic lash through her even as she tried to control it. She wanted to be held, to have strong arms encircle her, to lay her head against a solid chest. _Heero..._When the jet pitched forward she screamed and let the panic take over, tired of fighting it.

"Calm down. You're fine," Wufei whispered as he hugged her to him, his breath warming her ear. He couldn't just stand by and watch her panic; he was a naturally protective person, and it cut him deep to see her so upset and afraid. Duo, seeing him taking over, sat back and buckled into his seat. Trowa was moving forward to the cockpit, wanting to know why the pilot wasn't trying to clear the storm, or if he could even clear it.

Relena felt the Chinese man give her a squeeze and collapsed into him, letting him support her for a moment. Wufei brought a hand up to stroke her blonde hair, telling himself this was all okay, that he was merely offering comfort to the frightened woman.

"Wufei, I-I'm..."

"Shh, Relena. It's going to be okay," he whispered, rubbing a hand down her back. He'd never realized just how petite and tiny she was; his arms could crush her if he so desired. But there was nothing more he wanted now than to comfort and protect her, to keep her safe. Trowa came back from the cockpit and his green eyes flickered with thinly-veiled ice. He had wondered about Wufei after they'd been on Relena's detail in Hong Kong, and now figured he had his answer – Wufei was falling for her.

The Chinese agent looked up and caught Trowa's unwavering glare and scowled. "Are we almost out of it?" Wufei asked, not relinquishing his hold on Relena.

"Almost."

"Good."

Duo looked back and forth between his two friends, his eyes narrowing at the obvious tension between them. Relena sensed it as well and disentangled herself from Wufei's strong arms, her cheeks flushed as she met Trowa's disapproving glare. Feeling like she should apologize and not sure why, she scooted back into her seat and turned her attention out the window. Wufei stood and shoved past Trowa, the other agent not giving him an inch.

They came through the storm ten minutes later, but to Relena, it had seemed like hours. She had felt safe with Wufei holding her, and wasn't sure why Trowa had disapproved. It wasn't as if Wufei had any feelings for her, or her for him, either. But at that thought her heart twinged and she inwardly grimaced. It was a lie. She _was_ starting to feel something toward the Chinese agent, and knew that she shouldn't. She had Heero, the man of her constant dreams, her defender and champion.

"Princess?" Duo's soft voice broke into her thoughts. "You okay?"

Relena quickly nodded. "Oh yes, Duo, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Another lie. She closed her eyes and put her head back. She didn't want to think about men anymore.

GUNDAM WING

Heero stared out the window at the fleecy clouds, a scowl on his handsome face. He felt the day should match his mood, and it didn't. Sally was sitting next to him, quiet, but he imagined he could hear her heart beating. It irked him that Une had been so callous as to how Sally was feeling.

"Wufei will protect her. He's a good agent."

Her words surprised him. "Yeah." Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he saw her twisting her hands in her lap. "Sally, it wasn't your fault."

"I know." She paused, drawing a deep breath. "But they were so young, Heero. Both of them were sixteen." Her voice trembled.

"What happened?"

"A bad car accident. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt and he tried to protect her. He told me he...he loved her." Sally didn't attempt to hold in her tears; she wasn't on duty at the hospital, and her whole body ached with the hurt of losing two patients. Burying her pretty face in her hands she sobbed, tired of holding all of it in.

The arm that embraced her was a pleasant shock, as was the gentle hand that rubbed away her tears as they tracked down her cheeks. Heero didn't have to say anything, for his actions spoke like thunder to her and she leaned against him, letting down her tough defenses. _Wufei would scoff at me for being this weak_, she thought, blinking hard to calm herself.

"It's not your fault," Heero said again, his voice a soft rustle in her ear. Sally nodded, biting her lip.

"But they were so young. I just don't understand," she whispered, more tears clouding her eyes. "It's just not fair."

"It never is, Sally." Heero reached up to gently touch her face. "But you know you have to keep going. You're a terrific doctor. People really trust you."

She turned her head to look at him, and her heart accelerated. His Prussian blues, capable of turning to glaciers when angered, were deep now with tender care, care that she suddenly realized he wanted to give to _her_. "Heero..."

He smiled, a real smile, and her stomach quivered. "I care about you, Sally. Just know that I'm here if you need me." His voice was heavy with concern, and she nodded, totally entranced with both his words and the meaning behind them.

"Thank you, Heero," she whispered and managed to look away, knowing she needed to collect her scattered thoughts. It wasn't every day that Heero Yuy paid his attention all to her, and while she wanted to savor the specialness of it, she also wanted to know why. Deciding not to ask for fear of turning him away, she sat back and relaxed, knowing he was right beside her, in case she should need him.


	4. Tense

Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me.

Chapter Four: Tense

Jason Chiardi kept his hands inside the trench coat pockets, his body bent against the fierce rain that was currently attempting to pound London into submission. His white blonde hair hung limp and flat to his head, and he cursed this assignment. Oh, he knew how good he was, and how much the assignment meant to the company, but he had told them he needed time off, time to recuperate from having gutted his last two assignments.

He saw Relena Darlian get out of the limo and cocked his head to the side, watching, learning. He liked to know things about his assignments. She was slender, but he figured her rain coat hid any curves she might have. And she was petite, too. Jason liked that. He could imagine her small frame as it buckled beneath his hands. Oh, and she was pretty too, not that that mattered all too much. Pretty in life, pretty in death. He couldn't care less.

Of course, the company just wanted him to watch her. There would be no killing unless she became a problem. Part of him, the part that he kept locked down, wanted her to stay out of it. But the rest of him, all of his heart and most of his soul, longed to hunt her down, to hurt her, to make her scream in fear. And when he'd tortured her enough to satisfy himself, he would finish her.

She was going into the hotel now. He moved down the street, needing a smoke and somewhere to unwind. His head had to be clear to watch her.

GUNDAM WING

Relena collapsed on the queen bed face down. She was tired and feeling a little cranky, and she wanted desperately to know what was going through Wufei's mind. He'd said nothing to her since the storm, and his silence was edging her into craziness.

"Hey princess, you decent?" Duo called through the door.

She sighed and pushed herself up. Why couldn't they leave her alone for a few minutes? Why must she always be on a schedule? Padding over to the door she swung it open. "Yes, Duo?"

He had the decency to flinch at her abnormal cold tone. Rubbing the back of his neck like an embarrassed middle schooler, he offered her a small grin. "Are ya hungry?"

His cobalt eyes twinkled with warmth and Relena could not stay irritated with him. "A little. What have you got in mind?"

"These." Duo held out two candy bars. "Just a little snack. Can I come in?"

She thought about saying no. She didn't really want his company. But he looked so earnest and disarming, and she could not refuse him. "Sure, Duo." He stepped past her, eyes automatically scanning the room. Finding nothing amiss the American agent turned to her.

"So, how are ya?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Relena knew better. This was _Duo_ asking, her confidante, the one guy she felt she could tell anything to. And she knew exactly what he was asking.

She walked away from him, her shoulders slumping. "Why did Trowa act like that on the plane?"

"Like what?"

Relena swung around to look at him, hands on her slim hips, her gentian eyes narrowed. He stared back at her, all joking mannerisms having slipped away to be replaced by a seriousness that colored his eyes a darker blue and left her feeling pinned. "You know. He seemed angry at me."

Duo shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "Maybe he didn't like what he was seeing."

"You mean...Wufei and I? He was just helping me to calm down. It didn't mean anything. And even if it _did_, which it _didn't_, why would Trowa be upset!" Relena threw her hands in the air, her eyes sparkling with irritation. "Its my life, isn't it, Duo? And besides, I'm dating Heero, the guy I always wanted! Right?"

Duo watched her, a frown taking hold of his handsome face. "If it didn't mean anything, why are you so worked up?"

Her face paled and she looked down at the beige carpet. What could she say to that? Could she confess that she was developing feelings for the Chinese agent? "Listen, Duo, I'm really tired, and..."

"Oh no, princess. Answer me. Why are you making such a big deal out of it? Do you like Wufei?"

"Of course I do. He's a very nice guy..."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Duo walked closer to her, eyes locked onto hers, demanding an answer – the true answer. "Do you have feelings for Wufei?"

"Maybe. I, I like spending time with him, and he's nice, and I feel comfortable around him..." Relena trailed off, knowing how it must sound. "But I love Heero, Duo. I just, I'm feeling confused, I guess."

He smiled at her, blue eyes lighting like Fourth of July fireworks. "Princess, why didn't you tell me all this before? I hate interrogating you."

"No you don't. You enjoy torturing me, hotshot." She smiled, feeling as though a very heavy burden had been lifted off her. "I feel like, like I'm sort of betraying Heero. And I don't even know if Wufei feels the same." Her smile faded into a worried frown.

"Hey, relax. It's not like you're cheating on Heero. And, you know, a person's feelings can change over time. Maybe...maybe you're outgrowing him," Duo suggested, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her wide violet-blues met his sober blues as she put a hand to her throat. "Outgrowing Heero? But he's the guy I always wanted. He means everything to me!"

"Why has Wufei caught your attention then? Relena, I have to admit, you and Heero seem to be drifting apart. I mean, you guys fight a lot, and..."

Relena stepped back abruptly, her eyes filled with traitorous anger. "Duo, you have _no_ right to say that! No right! You and Hilde fight all the time, and no one says _you're _going to break up! I _love_ Heero! I love him!" She shook her head, her heart pounding in her ears as she tried to calm down.

"Wow, Relena. Ouch," Duo muttered, raising his hands slowly as if he could ward off her chilled words. "I'm your _friend_, remember? I'm just saying that its possible to have feelings toward someone else, okay? Gees." The American turned to leave, tossing one of the candy bars on the bed.

She watched him leave, knowing she should say something, she should _stop_ him, tell him that she was afraid he was right, that maybe she _was_ outgrowing her teenage crush, and that terrified her. She'd never loved anyone else, had never _been_ loved by anyone else, and wasn't sure she wanted to risk losing what she and Heero had. Relena sighed and walked over to her suitcases. She had a busy day coming up, and would need her rest. Picking her pajamas up, she started to change, wanting nothing more than sleep.

GUNDAM WING

Trowa looked up with mild annoyance when Duo came stalking in, munching on a candy bar. "You don't knock?" Trowa asked in reproach, green eyes narrowed.

Duo plopped down in the arm chair. "I want to go home."

Trowa snorted. "Not for five days, Maxwell."

"I don't deserve this. Heero must be punishing me. Or maybe God is."

"I thought you were best friends with Relena."

Duo rolled his eyes and got up to pace. "Me too. She's being...I don't know. Stubborn. Cold. Definitely not her."

"You're right about that. The Relena I know wouldn't be cheating on Heero." Trowa's voice was low and icy.

"Dude, that's wrong. She is not cheating on him. I mean, come on. Wufei was just comforting her." Duo had stopped to stare at him.

Trowa shrugged. "Look, Duo, that might be what he was doing, but they looked too cozy to me. Too personal."

"You think the Wu-man likes her?" Duo looked intrigued with the idea.

"I would say it's highly probable, yes. Why do you look so excited?" Trowa crossed his arms over his taut chest.

"Well...I think maybe Relena...well, you know."

"Likes Wufei?" Trowa shook his head. "What is it with her and body guards? She should find a politician to settle down with if she's not happy with Heero."

"Who's not happy with Heero?" They both jumped and looked over at the door. Wufei stood with his fists clenched at his sides, a scowl on his face. "Who are you talking about?"

"Uh, Relena," Duo mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Relena?" Wufei felt his pulse accelerate. _Control yourself, moron. _"Are she and Heero fighting?"

"When aren't they?" Trowa asked, shrugging. "At least lately anyway."

Wufei nodded slowly. He knew Relena hadn't been happy lately, and it bothered him. Had she ever truly experienced happiness? And why did it matter so much? Lots of people weren't happy. She shouldn't matter. She was just his job for this week. And yet, as much as he kept telling himself that, it was impossible to believe it.

"So, Wu-man, what's up in your corner of the world?" Duo asked, a gleam in his cobalt blues. If he could get the Chinese agent to confess he felt something toward Relena, his night wouldn't be a total shambles.

Wufei shrugged noncommittally, the movement effortless and smooth. No matter what he did, it seemed smooth. Trowa glanced at Duo and rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what the chestnut-braided man was up to and wanted no part in it.

"If you two will excuse me, I'm turning in for the night," Trowa said, setting his magazine down. His words were pointed and Wufei took the hint, disappearing back into the hallway with no parting remarks. Duo stared after him.

"Dude, what is _with_ everyone tonight! Gees! At least I still have you to...oh." Duo blinked at Trowa, who gestured impatiently to the door. "Thanks a lot, man."

"Quit whining. You just want to bounce your cupid ideas off of me." Trowa's tone was mildly amused. "Go bug someone else for awhile."

Duo headed out the door, grumbling beneath his breath. He heard Trowa shut the door behind him and sighed. Now what? Should he press his luck and talk to Wufei? Duo considered, and finally headed back to his own room. He didn't feel like incurring the Chinese man's wrath. He'd already gotten into one fight with a friend.

GUNDAM WING

Heero stared at his computer screen, a cup of coffee at his elbow. Relena had arrived safely and was tucked away for the night, and he knew he should relax, but something felt off. _Une should have let me go with her. _He stretched his arms over his head and contemplated contacting Wufei. The thought made him scowl, his beautiful Prussian blues becoming steely slits. _I should be there. Relena is my responsibility. I promised her I'd always be there for her._

And yet, he here was, stuck in California with Une and Sally. Well, at least stuck with Une. Sally was another matter entirely. He hoped she was feeling better about what had happened at the hospital. Part of him wanted to go to her room and see how she was doing, but he knew he wouldn't. It wasn't really part of his nature to be getting into other people's business. _Although_, he thought with a faint smirk, _I wouldn't mind talking to her some more. _

Deciding to take a chance, and guessing she wasn't yet sleeping, the ex-01 pilot made his way to his hotel door. His hand on the handle, he paused, his breathing shallowing out, the fine hairs on the back of his neck rising like hackles on a Rottweiler. Pulling his Magnum and checking the chamber out of habit, he took a deep breath and yanked the door open, his gun sliding out first into the cool hallway.

Two men in black were standing outside Sally's door.


	5. Shaken

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. Therefore, there is no need to sue me.

Chapter Five: Shaken

"Agent Yuy." The stockier man swung toward him and Heero caught the subtle flash of cold steel. "Stay right where you are."

Heero's Prussian orbs narrowed in fury and he felt his body tense with rocketing adrenaline. The Perfect Soldier was once again coming online. The second man, the hallway lights glinting off his blue-lensed sunglasses, knocked on Sally's door. Heero scowled in frustration as her door swung open.

"Sally, get back!" the Japanese agent yelled while rushing forward, his gun up, his aim high as a bullet pierced the stocky man's shoulder. The blonde doctor threw the door shut and ran to retrieve her own firearm, a Glock that had been severely modified for her specific needs. She heard three shot and rushed back to the door, her heart dying as she thought of Heero lying dead or injured in the hallway.

He swung to face her, his mouth pressed into a thin, firm line. "Sally, stay inside your room, please. Let me deal with this." She narrowed her bright blue eyes – who did he think he was talking to?

"Heero, what happened?" Anne called as she strode down the hall toward them. "Who are these men?"

He shook his chocolate head. "I don't know, but they are both armed." His voice was cool and heavy. Sally realized he was shaken by this, by seeing two strange men outside her door.

Anne mumbled something highly inappropriate beneath her breath and sighed. "I'll have a Preventer unit secure this place. Sally, are you alright?"

"Yes." The doctor stepped into the hall and knelt by the downed men. Heero watched, trying to keep an impassive face. He had killed both men, and regretted it, but it had been their lives or his. "No identification. Why would they be after me?" Sally asked to no one in particular. She knew Heero, nor Anne, had the answer.

Anne finished calling in a team and looked at Heero and Sally. "Get some sleep, both of you. I have a feeling this is going to complicate matters at the conference tomorrow, and I want you both sharp."

They both nodded, both knowing sleep wasn't going to be an option. Too much adrenaline had pumped, too many questions had been asked. Sally went into her room and carefully set her Glock down. She felt his presence and a small shiver of wary excitement went through her. "Yes?"

"They would have killed you." His voice held trembling emotion and she turned to stare at him, seeing his conflicting thoughts etched into his handsome face. Heero tried to calm himself. He dealt with threats all the time. Relena was not an easy woman to protect: she attracted danger and enemies. So why should this bother him? Sally was a trained soldier. She knew how to take care of herself. It didn't make sense. He shrugged, unable to say anything intelligible.

"Yes, I suppose they would have, at that," Sally agreed, nodding. She felt her heart begin racing again and narrowed her eyes a little. This wasn't healthy. She could not let being around Heero reduce her to such base emotions. "Did you need anything, Heero?"

His Prussian blues widened just a little. Was she dismissing him, after he had saved her life? "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, his voice soft. Sally felt her strong resolve crack. It was too hard to be cool to him, and she wanted his attention. As an image of Wufei tried to creep into the forefront of her thoughts she shoved it back. They weren't dating, though she _was_ attracted to him and always had been. "Sally? You alright?"

She startled at hearing his voice so close; Heero had moved to stand in front of her, and she smiled. "Yes, now. Thank you for what you did," she said softly, and she watched his blues deepen with an emotion she found herself wanting from him.

"You're welcome." Heero reached to touch her cheek, feeling her silky smoothness and wanting more of it. Sally trembled and wondered if she should say something or back away, but neither her mind nor her body could react. Heero watched her as he cupped her pretty face between his work-roughened hands, taking in the gleam in her sky-blue eyes and the slight shivering of her curvaceous body. "Shh, Sally. It's alright," he murmured, lowering his head, his lips ready to take hers captive, his strong arms ready to hold her.

"Agent Yuy."

Heero closed his eyes and inwardly said every curse word he'd ever heard before turning to acknowledge Lady Une. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth set. He sighed. "What?"

"You need to give a statement regarding what went on. Sally, you too." Anne's voice held ice and both agents rolled their eyes. They were used to their commander's moods. She watched them for a second before leaving. Heero turned back to Sally, knowing the moment had long since passed.

"I..."

"Heero, don't. We, we can't do this, you and I. You're dating Relena and well, Wufei and I, well, we've sort of been seeing each other," Sally said, shaking her blonde head and walking away. She didn't go far; Heero took her wrist gently, halting her attempted escape.

"Sally, don't do this. I know you feel something for me, just like I do you. And I've always tried to act on my emotions."

"Heero, what about Relena? She'd be crushed if she knew what we were doing."

He swung Sally around to face him and she was surprised to see the force of his feelings in his eyes, though his face remained impassive. "I care about her. I always will. But I do not _love_ her."

Sally's heart jumped at the word and her face flushed. "You don't love me either, Heero. This is just a, a fling."

"No." He leaned close to her, inhaling the soft scent of lilacs. "Sally, we've known each other a long time. We've been through a lot together. I didn't realize I was falling for you until just lately. Don't push me away."

She backed up, her eyes wide. Was he really saying he loved her? "But you and Relena seem so perfect."

Heero laughed a little. "Anything but. We fight all the time. Sally, just give _us_ a chance."

"I don't feel right about it, Heero. You need to break up with her first." Her sky blues pleaded with him to understand, to give in. He wanted to do neither.

"If I do, then you'll go out with me?" he asked, his hands hot on her slender shoulders. Sally nodded. "Okay."

"Heero, you aren't going to do it over the phone, are you? She deserves better than that."

He let out a long-suffering sigh. "No, I won't. But just know that this is driving me crazy." His voice was low and thick.

"What is?"

"Being so close to you." Heero couldn't help himself; he brought her to him quickly, his mouth descending on hers with the force of a blitzkrieg. Sally knew she should push him away, but he sent her reeling, all of her common sense fleeing before his intensity. He was gentle, but she felt the power, the need, just behind the softness. "Get some sleep, koishii," he whispered, backing away slowly.

"Yeah, you too," she murmured, heart pumping like thunder. He smiled and left, and she collapsed on the floor, dizzy with an aching longing.

"Break up with her soon, darling," she whispered to the silent room. "Please."

PREVENTER

"Duo, stop fussing. Everything is fine," Relena said early the next morning as they waited for Trowa and Wufei to secure her route down to the waiting limo.

"Easy for you to say, princess. It's _our_ heads if something happens to you," he shot back, an edgy tone to his voice. Relena sighed and glanced up as her door opened.

"We're ready," Trowa said, and she felt disappointed that Wufei hadn't come to get her. Not, of course, that he needed to be with her, not at all.

"C'mon, princess." Duo took hold of her elbow and propelled her out the door. Relena wanted to scream. She was definitely capable of walking by herself. She knew the risks, just like they did. This was silly.

"Duo, I can walk on my own, thank you." She pulled out of his grasp and moved ahead of the two agents. Duo frowned and glanced at Trowa.

"She sure has an attitude this morning."

"I guess she's entitled to one, every now and then," Trowa said, shrugging. "So long as she listens to us."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Duo hated that Relena was acting this way; it wasn't her, wasn't the girl he befriended ten years before, and he wanted to bring that girl back.

"Duo, just let her alone," Trowa advised in his eerily quiet voice. "Let her work it out herself."

"What fun is that?" Duo asked but resigned himself to hanging back, at least for now.

Relena saw Wufei next to the limo and her heart skipped, making her scowl. She couldn't have this, couldn't let her feelings muddle her thoughts, not when the reputation of Preventer was on the line. Wufei simply nodded to her as she stepped in, his fierce dark eyes hooded, shielding her from his feelings.

"You know, you could at least say hello to her," Duo told the sulking Chinese agent before sliding in next to Relena. Wufei's face darkened into a scowl. Trowa watched the short exchange and sighed. _Just one time_, he thought dismally, _I'd like to be on an assignment that didn't involve raging hormones._

Wufei climbed into the front seat of the long stretch and motioned the driver to go. He was feeling gun-shy this morning, but not because of Relena. There'd been a man standing across the street yesterday when they'd arrived; the same man, dressed completely differently, had watched them this morning from the same side of the street. Not one to jump to any hasty conclusions without in-depth thought, Wufei nevertheless was nervous. Relena was a high-profile person, but usually her would-be assassins struck quickly, not hanging back to observe as this man was doing.

In the back of the ebony car Relena shifted restlessly, folding her hands and unfolding, clenching and unclenching. _Why am I doing this? Why do I have to think about him? He doesn't care about me, not any more than my other bodyguards._

"Relax, princess. You're gonna knock 'em dead," Duo whispered, giving her a bright smile.

"Thanks, Duo." She knew she should apologize for her behavior the night before, but could not. Not yet. She wanted to hang on to her anger. It was an emotion she was mostly unfamiliar with. Her forgiving nature did not allow for such hostility.

The limo pulled up to the small convention center and her stomach fluttered. _Here we go._ Trowa stepped out first, wary green eyes trolling the surrounding area. Wufei and Duo waited for Relena to get out and placed themselves around her, alert and cautious.

Across the street, Jason Chiardi smiled. He knew the Chinese man was on to him, and the knowledge deepened his interest in the hunt. Perhaps, even if Relena Darlian presented no threat to the company, he would take her anyway, all for his own.

PREVENTER

A/N: Blitzkrieg is the German word for "lightning war." You've probably heard of the blitzkrieg the Nazis inflicted on Poland in 1939. There's some history for you. RL2


	6. Stirred

I do not own Gundam Wing or its fabulous characters.

Sorry for such a long delay. What with family weddings, two kids, a husband, work, other stories and my book...well, you know. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six: Stirred

"How are the Strikers coming along, Mr. Oliver?" Marcus Oliver, CEO and man-at-large of West Coast Energy, smiled at the loaded question. Wilson Harper, one of the company's largest backers, stared at him, his eyes narrowed. "Is the question funny, Marcus? You do realize you have little to show for all the money you've been handed."

Marcus swallowed. "We are moving forward quickly, Wilson. These things take time, you know that. Once the Strikers are ready we will own earth the colonies. There's nothing to stop us."

"Nothing but bad press. If that Darlian woman were to find out..."

"That's being taken care of, I assure you. Now, on to a more pressing matter. Did your boys take care of target Stat?" Marcus's cerulean blues held ice.

"No, they failed. But she _will_ be taken out. I guarantee it. No puts an Oliver in prison."

"You got that right. I want her dead, Wilson. I hand you the earth, you hand me my older brother's incarcerator. And in the end, we are both satisfied."

"Of course. Now, Marcus, show me my Strikers."

GUNDAM WING

"But Ms. Darlian, did or did not Preventer refuse aid to China last year when the country was in war-time?" The question was snippy, the female reporter even more so.

"China was battling itself. The United States offered to send medical staff and supplies..."

"I wasn't asking about the US, Vice Foreign Minister." The woman's emerald eyes glittered. "Preventer was asked directly to step in and stop the insurgents, and they refused. Why?"

Relena wanted to scream. This wasn't what the conference was for. She didn't know why Une had refused the call for help, and wasn't in the mood to defend her. "This conference is being held to dispute the false stories being spread about Preventer by Viking Media. I will not discuss anything else." Relena paused, seeing the fury in the reporter's eyes. "Now, do you have any questions about _that_?"

Backstage, tense and growing increasingly edgy, stood Wufei. His instincts told him something was off. Trowa too felt nervous and was restlessly pacing, talking occasionally into his radio. Both agents knew the area was secure, knew that Relena was safe, but neither could relax. Duo was on the opposite side of the stage, his cobalt blues glued to Relena. He showed no other signs of feeling tense.

"Ms. Darlian, why would Viking Media make up false allegations? England has always been friendly with Preventer," another reporter asked, the light from the ceiling reflecting off his wire-rimmed glasses.

"I am not really sure. My understanding is that Viking Media was failing and needed some sensational news stories. Putting a well-known and respected agency like Preventer in a bad light helped sell more papers for them," Relena answered, knowing she was bringing even hotter questions down upon herself. Originally she was only supposed to meet with the heads of Viking Media; the plan had changed when the CEO of the company had developed a bad cold and refused to meet.

"So Preventer has nothing to hide, then, Ms. Darlian." The woman reporter had moved closer to the stage. "It is the epitome of all that is good and decent in the world." Relena saw something deep in the woman's eyes and a chill sprinted through her. "Preventer only seeks to remedy the world's evilness and not cause any of its own."

"No one, and nothing, is perfect, but Preventer does its best to keep our world safe," Relena countered and saw a glint in the reporter's hands.

"Gun!" The cry reverberated around the large room and Relena felt herself falling, crushed beneath the weight of a hard and unyielding body. She closed her eyes, fearing her head would strike the floor, but a hand came up to cushion the blow and she stared up into deep obsidian orbs, her breath coming fast and heavy. Wufei watched her, his toned body shielding her from harm, his own breathing fast but controlled. He heard Duo and Trowa shouting orders, but his only job now was keeping Relena safe.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she was surprised by how gentle his tone was. "Relena? Answer me."

"I'm okay," she said, nodding. Her heart was slowing from its mad adrenaline-induced rush, and now she could feel the weight of his muscular body pressing against her slender one, and color flooded her cheeks. "You can get off me now," she added, trying to sound stern or brave or something, but her voice was high and frightened.

Wufei watched her color and hid the sudden smile that he wanted to show her. He had flustered her, and the realization made him happy. It was nice to see that her cool exterior only went so far. "I think I'd better stay where I am for a moment. We have to make sure it's safe," he said, and his tone was warm, surprising her.

"Wufei? Everything's clear," Trowa said, gazing down at them. The Chinese agent nodded and slowly stood, reaching a hand out to Relena to help her up. "The reporter was working alone."

"Is she a real reporter?" Relena asked, showing her spirit. She might have been a target only moments ago, but that wouldn't slow her down.

Trowa nodded. "An ace, from the sounds of it. Apparently she's upset with Preventer. We're not sure why yet."

"And I was an easy target."

"I wouldn't exactly say 'easy.' We made it very hard to get to you," Wufei said, agitated with her presumption. "We should get you out of here and back to the hotel."

Relena nodded, knowing she was useless now. There wasn't much she could do to help them. Wufei took her hand and started toward the exit, speaking quietly into his radio. The young woman blushed at the warm, constant contact. She wondered what Heero would think of the assassination attempt and decided he would blame Wufei. _I won't let him. This wasn't Wufei's fault._

Duo was waiting outside by the limo, and she was taken back by the fierceness in his blue eyes. "Get in," he said and she hurried to obey, not wanting him angry at her. Trowa slid in beside her and the black car roared down the street.

Wufei watched it go and turned to his companion, interested in Duo's ire. It wasn't often the American showed his temper. "That was close." Wufei spoke softly.

"Yeah, Wu-man, _too_ close." Duo glanced at the building. "I could've sworn we checked everyone. How did she get through?"

"I don't know, but you and I aren't leaving until we find out. Come on."

GUNDAM WING

Foreign Minister Daniel Radcliff stared at Lady Une. "So you're telling me your two agents were attacked at the hotel last night?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why? Who would want to kill them? They aren't on a mission." Radcliff shifted in his seat. At forty-five years of age, his body wasn't quite as agile as it'd once been, and he was tired of sitting.

Lady Une fought her temper. She could ill-afford to blow up at who some considered the most influential man on the planet. "We do not have any answers right now, sir. And I believe we're here to discuss Preventer, not two of its agents."

Radcliff was about to respond when his aide approached him, looking harried and excited at the same time. He whispered in Radcliff's ear for nearly twenty seconds, and the Foreign Minister nodded, then shot a nearly-triumphant look at Une.

"There was an assassination attempt on the Vice Foreign Minister in London. Now, Lady Une, are you _still_ convinced of Preventer's prowess in handling dangerous situations?"

Heero, who sat next to Sally at a table, felt his heart drop at Radcliff's words. _I knew it! I knew she wouldn't be safe without me!_ He wanted to know if she was alright and what had happened. _I made her a promise that she would always be safe. _Feeling an anger building he tried to stem it. He could do Relena no good sitting here and getting mad.

"I am sure that the Preventer agents assigned to the Vice Foreign Minister were doing their jobs," Une said, already knowing this was a terrible time for an assassination attempt to happen.

"Not very well they weren't." Radcliff glanced at his notes. "I see no need to continue this meeting, Commander."

"What happened in London is not reflective of Preventer!"

"I'd say it is." Radcliff stood up. "You three can show yourselves out."

Lady Une wanted to yell and scream and throw things but she retained her professionalism. Turning to Sally and Heero she gestured to the door. She knew they were both as upset as she was. Heero strode out with fire burning in his blue eyes.

"Why didn't they secure the building better?" The question escaped before he could stop it, or, perhaps, he didn't _want_ to stop it.

"I'm sure Wufei is doing everything he can," Sally said quietly. She had noticed Heero's swift, angered reaction to the news and felt a little betrayed. Hadn't he just told her the night before how much he cared for her? But then, this _was_ Relena.

"Whatever he was or is doing isn't good enough. It will never be good enough," Heero retorted hotly. Then, remembering who he was, he reined in the mad, burning feelings and stuck his Perfect Soldier face back on.

"I will find out what happened," Lady Une said. "I want the two of you to stay at the hotel for now." She strode away, an angry woman on a mission, leaving the agents alone.

"Heero, try not to worry. Relena is in good hands," Sally said, putting a hand on his broad shoulder. He glanced at her, seeing a disquiet in her pretty blue eyes and felt pain stab him. He knew what he had told Sally the night before, and he could still taste her desiring kiss, but Relena was in danger. There could be no distractions when the Vice Foreign Minister needed him.

"It's my job to worry about her, Sally. You know that." His voice was low and monotone. He had to push back his feelings.

Her face bunched into a scowl. "No, it's not your job to worry about her. You are not on her security detail right now. Wufei is heading it, and I know he'll keep her safe."

"I always worry about her, Sally."

"Then I guess there isn't anything left to say, Heero." She marched away from him, blue orbs sparking with frost. Heero sighed. Women. Why were they so difficult to handle? Why didn't Sally see how important this was? It was _Relena._

GUNDAM WING

Relena paced her hotel room, edgy and nervous. Trowa stood near her door, talking quietly on his cell phone. He glanced at her occasionally, wishing she wouldn't work herself up so much. They had everything under control – she was safe again.

Her phone rang, startling her. She looked at Trowa and he nodded. She could take the call. Her heart fluttered a little at seeing Heero's name on the ID. "Hello?"

"Are you alright? What happened? Why weren't you under protection?" His voice held hot irritation, and she scowled.

"I'm fine, Heero. And I _was_ under protection. It was a reporter in the crowd. She tried to shoot me." Relena's voice was irritated as well, but he heard the slight tremor. The attack had shaken her.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked softly.

Relena moved over to the bed and sat down. "Heero, it scared me, but I am okay. Wufei got me down in time. The team is taking care of me."

_Not well enough_, he thought, but didn't voice his opinion, at least not to her. "Okay. If you change your mind, call me."

"I will. Thank you for checking on me," she said, her tone warm.

"Anytime." He hung up and she set her phone down, confused by his lack of anger at the situation. She knew better than to believe that he would let the subject drop. Her gentian eyes narrowed slightly. She called him back. "Yeah."

"Heero, do not call Wufei and yell at him. This wasn't his fault."

He scowled. "Relena, he's the head of your security this week. Someone tried to kill you today. He _is _at fault for that, and he _is_ going to hear about it."

"Heero, no! Wufei is doing an excellent job! I'm safe with him." She was upset and annoyed.

"Oh he is, huh? Sounds like you're quite fond of Agent Chang. Is there something I should know about?" Heero ranted, ornery and feeling jealous. He knew this wasn't like him to get so emotional, but he had been worried and upset, and Relena was acting like it wasn't a big deal. And, well, there was some guilt, too. He knew if there _was_ something between her and Wufei, he had no right to be mad, not after last night.

Relena's cheeks burned. Was it obvious that she was developing feelings for her new protector? She heard her door open and glanced up, her breath catching at the sight of Wufei. He was watching her, and her stomach took flight with a million and two butterflies. He was gorgeous.

"Relena? Answer me!"

"Heero, I have to go. And don't accuse Wufei. He's done everything right," she hissed and hung up, leaving her cell on the bed. "Wufei, is everything okay?" she asked, walking over to him. Trowa had left to discuss the assassination attempt with Duo.

"Yes. The woman was upset because her husband was a reporter over in China during the insurgence. He was shot while trying to cover the uprising."

"Oh, how awful. No wonder she was so angry about that," Relena said, her gentian eyes troubled. "Was he killed?"

"No, but severely wounded. He had to retire." Wufei spoke calmly, matter-of-factly. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you?" There was a warm, earnest concern in his obsidian eyes.

"Oh, no, Wufei. I'm fine. I've taken much worse tumbles," she said, smiling shyly. Her cell phone rang and she glanced at it, knowing who it was. Wufei watched her watching the phone. He could tell she was upset, and knew it probably had to do with her previous call.

"We're going to up your security tomorrow," he told her, his voice a welcome distraction. The phone quit ringing.

"Is that really necessary, Wufei?" Relena said in a pleading tone. "Nothing actually happened today."

"No, and that's why I want extra support. Something could happen. I want you safe." His dark eyes bored into her light ones, and she felt like she could collapse. He was so intense, so on-the-edge, but yet there was a gentleness that balanced it all out.

She blushed and turned away. "Alright then, Wufei. If you think it's best."

He frowned. She was giving in this easily? He moved forward to touch her shoulder and the heat from his hand skyrocketed through her slender body. "Relena, are you sure you're alright? I don't want you to be afraid. I _will_ keep you safe."

She turned to look at him and in the face of his honesty and loyalty, she broke down. The tears started coming and she was aware of his arm around her, guiding her over to the couch and sitting her down. This wasn't her, she could always handle the stress and strain, but was that because of Heero? Because he expected it from her? She wasn't sure.

"Shh, Relena. It's alright now. You're safe here, with me," Wufei said, his voice coaxing. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, but he knew she needed gentleness now, not a lecture on keeping it together. When her tears became sobs he wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight to him. "It's okay, Relena. Calm down. I'm here."

She fought to stop crying. Crying was a weakness. Heero had always thought so. _Tears get you nowhere, Relena. Be strong. _Her sobs downplayed into aching hiccups, and Wufei gently rubbed her back. He thought he should feel uncomfortable, but instead felt a warm happiness from the simple act.

"There. That's better. I promise, everything will be alright," he told her and she lifted her gaze to meet his, making his heart pound at the sight of her wet trust.

"T-Thank you, Wufei. I-I'm not usually l-like this..."

A hand came up to cup her silky cheek. "It's okay. I know what a strong person you are, Relena." He stood and gazed down at her. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded, managing a small smile. "Yes, Wufei. Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. Get some sleep. I want you to stay in for the rest of the day."

"Alright." Somehow, his gentle order didn't set her off like Heero's would. Perhaps it was because it _was_ gentle, and not outright demanding.

"If you need me for anything, call my cell." He smiled and left the room, wondering at the sudden ache in his chest, and knowing it had to do with the beautiful woman he had just left.


	7. Introspections

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Seven: Introspections

Heero sat scowling at his phone. Relena had refused to take any of his calls, and that worried him. She always shut herself off from everything when something like this happened. It angered him that she had been attacked, and especially since he wasn't there to help her. Did anyone else know just how frightened she got? Did they know that she liked to be held, just for reassurance? His scowl deepened as he thought of anyone but himself holding her. Especially Wufei. Heero's Prussian gaze narrowed. The way Relena had defended the Chinese agent reminded him way too much of how she used to defend _him_.

_Could she really be falling for Wufei? And if she is, how exactly, do I feel about it? I'm the one who was kissing someone else last night. _Heero sighed in annoyance. This was where romance got you. But he could not deny the pull he felt toward Sally. And as for Relena..._we're drifting apart. We have been for a long time, we just didn't want to see that. And even though I will always care about her, there's just not a spark. There hasn't been one for some time, even before I started noticing Sally. _

He got up from the bed and grabbed the Coke sitting on top of the TV, draining half the bottle, enjoying the searing coldness. _So is this really it? I want to be with Sally, just like I told her. But how will Relena take it? _He knew Relena was strong. She hadn't gotten this far in life without it, but then, he had always been with her, a rock for her to lean on, a shelter for her to hide in when things got too rough.

_She could handle it. I know she could. So why do I feel like I can't let go of her? _Heero felt frustration spread through him and he finished the Coke before crushing the bottle. _Maybe its because I don't want her with anyone else. Who could take care of her like I do? _Wufei's name popped into his head and Heero growled in irritation. _What is with me? He could take care of her. Although he wasn't on the ball today. She could have been killed. _

Heero began to pace, and finding that to be extremely boring and pointless, he dropped down to do pushups. The physical activity made him happy – he had never been one to stand around. He knew he had to make a break with Relena, and that in turn meant turning off his hot protective feelings for her. She would become someone else's responsibility.

_And I have the feeling that someone would be Wufei._

GUNDAM WING

Wufei stepped out of the shower and reached for the white hotel towel, drying himself before wrapping it around his lean waist. His ebony hair hung to his powerful shoulders and he decided to leave it down to dry. He expected no further trouble and hoped to relax a little. Duo and Trowa were on-duty outside Relena's door, and he knew they would let no harm come to her.

A faint smile played at his perfect lips as he thought of the pretty honey-blonde. He admired her courage under fire this morning, and her acceptance of his orders that she stay inside for the rest of the day. She hadn't always been a favorite person of his; their views during the war had clashed and so had they, but she had become a powerful young woman who did not choose the easy way just so she could slide by. No, Relena stood up for herself and her beliefs, and that was a rare, and in his opinion, beautiful thing these days.

He dropped the towel to dress and pulled on the pants to his Preventer uniform. Reaching for his T shirt he paused, staring into the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door. Smiling a little, he couldn't help but flex. His chest muscles were taut, his abdomen ultra-refined, and his arms rock-hard. _Hmm. I bet no one who knows me would believe that I like to show off, just a little, even if its just for me. _He knew what everyone thought of him, of how everyone saw him.

_Calm, cool, refined, sometimes hypocritical, definitely biased...if only they would really take the time to understand me. I am all of those things, even though I'm not proud of some of them, but I'm so much **more** than that. _He snorted softly and finished dressing, but left his hair loose.

His cell phone rang, startling him and he reached for it, seeing Sally's name on the ID. "Hello?"

"Wufei? How are you? Is Relena okay?" Her voice was brisk – too brisk. She was hiding something.

"She's fine. Sally, what do you want?"

She flinched at his brusque tone. "Someone attacked me last night. Well, three someones, actually. They tried to kill me." Her voice softened as she relaxed. She felt better with her partner knowing what had happened.

Anger flared up in Wufei's chest. "Where was Yuy? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Heero. He shot them." Remembering what had transpired the night before with the tall Japanese agent made her cheeks color.

"Who were they? What did they want?" Wufei asked, and she knew he was very concerned. They had made great strides as partners, even going so far as to start seeing each other casually, after hours. And she was very attracted to him (what woman _wouldn't_ be?), but he did not make her blood race as Heero did. Heero. Was he upset with her? "Sally, answer me." The Chinese agent's tone was short.

"We don't know yet. Lady Une is checking into it," she told him. "How is Relena?"

"You asked that already."

"How is she _really_?"

Wufei knew what she was after. Sally had caught him reading some of the Vice Foreign Minister's poetry books a few weeks ago, and had teased him about having a thing for the petite politician. _A thing._Wufei scowled and sat down. "She's fine, Sally. We handled the problem."

"I told Heero you would." Sally got quieter. She wondered what Heero was doing right now. _Probably talking to Relena, if he hasn't already._Thoughts of her pretty friend only caused her to wrinkle her nose.

"Sally...thank you for that," Wufei finally said, and his voice carried sincerity.

"You're welcome. You're a good agent. More people should recognize that." A knock at her door caused her to turn toward it. "Wufei, I have to go."

"Stay safe." The call disconnected and the doctor went to her door, opening it slightly, one hand on her gun. Heero stood there, his Prussian eyes dark with brooding emotion.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sally stepped back, emitting him in, her heart picking up pace even as she mentally warned herself. It was obvious to her that he was still hung up on Relena. She shut the door and turned to him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Sally, I'm sorry. I overreacted about Relena. She's under good care, and I know that." He paused, staring down at the floor. His voice was soft and low. "I meant what I said last night. I do love you. I also love Relena, but not...not romantically." Heero glanced at her to see if she was listening. She was, intently.

"So, you're saying...what?" She was direct, her gaze narrowed.

He sighed. "I used to love her, I really did, but I think it became more of a, a _responsibility_ to her, like it was just expected of us to be in love."

"And now?"

"Now...it's more of a brother-sister type of love. Not that I have sisters, but...I mean, there's no spark. I like to be with her, but if I'm not, I don't have any overpowering desire to see her." He stopped and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He was clearly frustrated.

Sally crossed the room to sit down. "Does Relena know you feel like this?"

"She has to know things have changed. And...well, I think maybe she likes someone else."

"Really." This revelation had Sally's brows arched. "Who?"

Heero shrugged, uncomfortable now. Sally went to him. He couldn't drop that on her and then shut down. It wasn't fair. She liked gossip as much as the next woman. Heero locked eyes with her, knowing she was going to press the issue. She worked as an interrogator on occasion, and Wufei had told him she was good.

"Heero, who is it?" Sally had a small shadow of suspicion, but wouldn't say anything, not yet.

"Does it matter?"

"You know and you're avoiding telling me. Yeah, it matters." She reached to touch his face, gentle fingers on stubble. She liked the feel.

"You might not like it," he warned. She shrugged. She already had a good idea. "I think maybe Relena's falling for Wufei. They've been spending a lot of time together lately." Sally was surprised at his lack of anger.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"I want her to be happy, and I want her to be protected. I guess if he can do that for her..." Heero shrugged and trailed off.

"You've been thinking about it, haven't you? Coming to terms with it?" Sally asked softly, watching those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled a little then, and it brightened the whole room. "That obvious, huh?"

She grinned and reached for his hand. "I just know you and your typical reactions." She looked down at their joined hands. "He would do right by her, Heero. And...I think he has his eyes on her, too."

That made Heero scowl, but he nodded. "I wondered." He glanced around, then at his watch. "I'm starving. You want to go get some food?"

"Sure. That would be nice, but didn't Anne say to stay at the hotel?"

Heero smirked, just a little. "There's a restaurant on floor six. Come on." He squeezed her hand with gentle force. Sally loved the feeling. She followed him out of the room and got the distinct idea that she would likely follow the Japanese agent anywhere that he had the desire to lead.

GUNDAM WING

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and hits thus far. I am enjoying writing a relationship between Wufei and Relena. I know someone said that they thought everyone, especially Heero and Wufei, were out of character, but you have to remember that this is set ten years after the war ended. The characters are going to have grown and stretched, and I honestly think I've still kept their personalities intact. RL2


	8. Breakup

Gundam Wing does not belong to me. Like most of the fans, I wish it did.

I am getting a lot of hits on this story – more like a ton, actually, and that makes me think you all like the pairings. If so, please let me know in a review. It doesn't have to be long. Thanks! RL2

Chapter Eight: Breakup

The trip to London cut short, due to a lack of cooperation on the side of Viking Media, had Relena flying home, back to her staid way of life. She knew Heero would be returning soon to take over his place as her bodyguard, and found herself wishing Wufei would volunteer for the job. Of course, it was only foolish thinking; since he had dropped his aloofness to comfort her after the assassination attempt, the Chinese man had barely said two words to her.

She sighed and shifted at her desk. It _was_ nice to be home again, but she missed the excitement of being abroad. Wufei had checked in with her only minutes ago, making sure she didn't need him while he made a few necessary rounds.

"Hey, princess, don't look so down," Duo said, throwing open her door and striding in. He set a latte down in front of her. "Heero's ship is landing," he told her, and watched as her lovely gentian eyes widened, and he thought he saw the tiniest flash of disappointment. He leaned across the big, heavy desk. "You're going to miss seeing Chang, aren't you?"

"What? Duo, Wufei is my assigned bodyguard. We are friends – if even that," she said, her voice unnaturally high and tense.

Duo flashed her a big smile, accentuated in his brilliant cobalt blues. "Oh yeah? You're really not going to miss seeing him so much? Come on, princess. You confessed on the trip that you like him." He kept his voice light, teasing, but she could hear the seriousness beneath it.

Relena sighed and covered her face with her small, delicate hands. _Why me? Why now?_ "I _do_ like Wufei, Duo, you know that. But I'm dating _Heero_. That sort of complicates things, don't you think?" Her tone was sarcastic, but Duo saw the longing in her eyes. She was still loyal to Heero, but for how long?

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up, guilt washing over her at the name on the ID. "Hi," she said, her voice quiet and soft.

"Hey. We need to talk. I'll be there in five minutes." Heero hung up and glanced over at Sally. He was really going to do it.

Relena frowned and shut her phone, nearly forgetting Duo's presence. Nearly, but not completely. Duo Maxwell was hard to forget. He _made_ it hard to forget him.

"Princess?" There was concern in his deep voice, and she leaned back in her chair, staring up into his blue eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes." No, she wasn't, but she didn't have to admit it, even though Duo could see past her wall of reserve. _Why would Heero call me to say he wanted to talk? Something must have come up, or be incredibly important..._Her face paled suddenly and Duo frowned, reaching to touch her shoulder.

"Relena? Hey, look at me," he coaxed gently, peering intently into her porcelain face.

"Huh? Oh, Duo..." Tears that she had been trying to stem now fled down her pretty visage, and he came around the desk, turning her chair toward him so he could hug her.

"Shh, Lena, it's okay, whatever it is," the tall ex-pilot murmured, wondering what had so suddenly set her off. Relena pulled back from him, shaking her head, and feeling panicky. "Talk to me, princess. What's wrong?"

"I think...I-I...H-Heero's going to b-break up with me," she said in between sniffles, staring at her friend. Duo grabbed some Kleenex and handed them to her, not quite knowing what to say.

"Well, uh, you _do_ like someone else, princess. I mean, if Heero does break up with you..." He jumped back at the hurt flash in Relena's gentian orbs as she stood up.

"Duo, I don't know for sure whether or not I like Wufei enough to date him! And he might not want me, anyway!" The petite politician whirled away from the desk, wrapping her slender arms around her torso as if to ward off a chill. "I love Heero," she murmured, pacing back and forth. Duo watched her, consternation registering on his handsome face. Why wouldn't she accept the face that perhaps she and Heero weren't meant for one another?

The door to her office opened and the object of their conversation stepped in, a tense set to his attractive face. He ignored Duo and focused on his girlfriend, who was staring at him with a pained look in her eyes. "Relena. We have to talk." Heero's voice was low and edgy.

"Uh, I'll let myself out," Duo said and walked toward the door, pausing next to his friend for a second. "Be nice, Yuy. She deserves it," the braided man whispered, causing Heero to scowl at him. "I mean it." Duo continued on his way out, content that he'd gotten his meaning across.

"So, Heero, um, how was your flight?" Relena turned away from him, hoping to delay what she realized was inevitable. They'd been drifting away from each other for a long time, and she knew he wasn't happy. And, if she looked deep enough into her own heart, she wasn't either.

"Relena." He caught her wrist tightly, but not enough to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. "I don't really know how to say this without causing you pain, so I'll just say it," he told her, and when she opened her mouth, he put a finger to her cherry lips, shaking his chocolate head. "No, I only want you to listen. There's someone else, Relena, who I've been slowly falling for, over quite a long time. I know that she's who I want to be with."

Relena's eyes filled back up with tears. She knew who it was without him having to say it. "Sally," she whispered, and he nodded, and she saw a smidge of sadness in his eyes. "You're breaking up with me."

"I am. We aren't the same people we were ten years ago, and you know that as well as I do. Sally fits me, Relena. I want to be with her." He took a step away from her, and he was noticeably less tense, less edgy. She could see that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and that hurt her more deeply than his breaking up with her did. Was that all she had been to him? A burden, when he had wanted to move on, to get on with his life?

"Are you quitting, too?" The question came out much more bitter than Relena had intended. The last thing she needed was for him to think she couldn't handle this. Because she could.

Heero's Prussian blues became gentle. "I think maybe that would be for the best, but I'm not quitting right now. It will take some time for Une to find a replacement."

"Why? Because I'm so hard to put up with?" Relena covered her mouth with a small hand. "Heero, I'm sorry. I..."

"Don't be. This is hard, for both of us. But I'm ready to move on, and I think you are, too." He gave her a rare full smile. "I've taken back over, so if you need anything, page me." The tall Japanese agent left her office, and she realized with a sharp pang in her chest, that he was really leaving her, as well.

"But what if I'm _not_ ready to move on, Heero?" The whispered question hung in the suddenly stuffy air, and Relena forced back her tears. If Heero could walk away and not look back, so could she.

GUNDAM WING

Jason Chiardi studied the elaborate Peacecraft mansion, his mind beginning to formulate a plan of action. The company wanted her dead, out of their way, and he relished a chance at taking someone down who was protected by Preventer. A light flickered on in a room on the third story, and he watched in keen interest. There was a small balcony off the room, and he knew that could be useful, if he wanted it to be.

He had learned her security team, knew who they were, knew their routines. And he knew he could get past them. Her bodyguard, Heero Yuy, might actually present a challenge. Jason blew on his hands as he kept watch. The night air had taken on a chill, but it was not enough to force him to leave.

"Little girl, you have no idea who you're going to be dealing with," he murmured with a sick, slow sadistic smile. "No idea."

GUNDAM WING

Relena was edgy. Sleep was so elusive as to seem a fairy tale, and she wanted out. Heero's parting words kept dancing through her mind, and try as she might, she still couldn't quite believe them.

_  
_ _We're actually through. He won't be coming in tonight to spend time with me after his rounds. No more late dinners together, no more quick kisses in between meetings..._The pretty honey-blonde sighed and got off the bed in her room to pace. When she thought about it, _really_ thought about it, she realized just how rushed their relationship had been, and how distant. Heero had never been overly affectionate, or at least not as much as she'd wanted, and she couldn't recall ever getting flowers from him.

_But I knew he wasn't that type of guy. I didn't need that type of guy. I still don't._ She opened her bedroom door and walked toward the staircase, her steps light. Heero was somewhere in the mansion, she never knew for sure where, but she did know that all she had to do was scream and he would come running. And while that used to send a thrill down her spine, it only irritated her now.

_He doesn't belong to me anymore. Maybe he hasn't for a long time. _And she knew that shouldn't matter. Heero was a great bodyguard. He would still do his job even if he didn't like the person he was protecting. _And I know he likes me. But he doesn't love me, not anymore. _Relena sighed. She realized that it wasn't practical to be in love with her bodyguard, but it was such a romantic notion...

"You should be asleep."

She spun on the stair at the somber voice and would have fallen but for the quick hand that grabbed her wrist to steady her. Relena stared up into a deep green eye and scowled. "And _you_ shouldn't scare people on stairs!" she scolded as she regained her balance.

Trowa's visible eye gleamed for a moment in amusement before becoming serious again. "You need to rest."

"I can't." Relena turned away from him and proceeded down the steps, knowing he was right behind her. She walked into the vast kitchen and opened the fridge, taking a can of Pepsi and shutting the door. Trowa watched her from the doorway, his face unreadable. "Shouldn't you be checking perimeters or something?" she asked, trying to sound haughty. Instead, she only sounded ornery.

He said nothing but continued to study her. Of all the men she knew, Trowa perturbed her the most. He was unnaturally quiet, speaking only when it was absolutely necessary, and she was never sure what he thought of her. Relena scowled in annoyance and opened the can, taking a long, deep swallow.

"That's only going to keep you awake," Trowa finally said, his voice flat and low. His strong arms were crossed over his big chest, and he made for a very imposing figure.

"I can't sleep anyway." Relena got up from the table and made to march past him. Trowa shifted to take up the doorway. She gazed up at him and was surprised to see his concern. He rarely let his feelings show.

"It was for the best, Lena," he said, and there was a quiet gentleness in his voice that very nearly broke her.

"That's what he told me," she said and Trowa let her go, staring after her as she retreated to the cavernous living room.


	9. Worry

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the reviews and also the hits. I'm not sure what the current hit situation is, since the website had issues this past weekend, but it's a lot. I'm glad to see people are into this pairing, because frankly, I can see it happening. Wufei's a lot deeper than what people give him credit for, and you're going to see that throughout the story.

Chapter Nine: Worry

"She's not taking it very well," Duo commented two weeks later, staring into his coffee cup.

"She will." Trowa sat at the conference table, eying the new security team plans. Lady Une had decided to shake up Relena's team, and was assigning new members. Heero had turned in his request to leave and become a regular Preventer officer, and though she had strong reservations about doing it, Une had accepted his request.

"It would help if a certain Chinese guy would quit being a wuss and step up." Duo swished the rapidly-cooling liquid around.

"Duo, we don't know for sure..."

"Yeah, we do. And I'm gonna talk to him if he doesn't talk to her," the American said, clearly agitated.

Trowa sighed and continued perusing the list. Une had made good, solid choices, but that was her job. The door opened and Heero strode in, his Prussian eyes sweeping the room and landing on the green-eyed ex-clown.

"The new security list?" the Japanese man inquired, his tone direct.

"Yes." Trowa didn't bother to look at him.

"Who is her new bodyguard?"

Trowa did look up then, frowning. "You don't know?"

Heero glared at him. "Why would I? I'm not a part of her team anymore." There was a growl to his voice, but it did nothing to intimidate Trowa. He was too used to Heero.

"Then why should we tell you?"

Heero sent a chilly look toward Duo, who was scowling at him. "Because I want to know. I do care about her."

Duo snorted and started to walk out. "Right."

Heero grabbed him and shoved, pinning Duo up against the wall. Dark Prussian met bright cobalt, neither man willing to back down. It wasn't often that Duo was so serious, but he considered Relena one of his best friends, and it angered him that she had been hurt.

"Wufei." Trowa's cool voice seemed to echo in the room and Heero turned toward him, lessening his grip on the ex-Deathscythe pilot. Duo pushed Heero away and straightened his collar.

"It should have been you," Heero said, staring at Trowa.

"It was going to be. She requested him." Heero's mouth tightened into a thin, hard line at the revelation, and he wanted to know more, but the piercing look Trowa gave him stopped anymore inquisitions. Trowa would not give him anything else.

"I see." Heero stalked from the room, a tiger hunting, and Duo's eyes glittered.

"After what he did, he'd better stay away from her." His voice was low and frigid.

Trowa turned back to the papers in front of him. "Don't worry. He won't get close to her."

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero barely glanced at Pamela as he neared Relena's office, and the young secretary wasn't about to interfere. She'd never seen the Japanese man looking so furious. He barged into Relena's office and found himself staring down the barrel of a nine-millimeter. It wasn't the gun that he found so decidedly intimidating – it was the man holding it.

Wufei's piercing eyes were slits, and he was braced for action should Heero try to get by him. Relena had stood but stayed behind her desk, not wanting to get near the two ex-Gundam pilots.

Heero's gaze shifted to his ex-girlfriend. She looked ready to flee, and he knew he was scaring her. They stared at each other, neither knowing quite what to say. Relena had known her choice of bodyguard might upset him, but he had _no right_ to be angry. And Heero himself knew he was being irrational. It had been _his_ choice to quit. She should be free to choose whomever she wanted. But why Chang? The man had nearly gotten her killed in London.

"Heero, leave," Relena finally ordered, finding her voice and managing to sound commanding. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know." The tall agent slowly backed toward the door, admitting defeat, but he could not resist saying, "I swear, Chang, you'd better take care of her. If you don't, you'll answer to me."

"I answer to no one but myself," Wufei corrected and walked toward him, his gun still leveled. "You heard her. Get out."

Heero went, muttering every Japanese curse he could think of below his breath. Wufei shut the door and turned to his charge. She was now sitting, attempting to look poised or controlled or whatever, but she was failing. It was her first contact with Heero since the breakup, and she hadn't handled it well. Wufei sighed, his dark eyes softening.

"Well, that went splendidly, didn't it?" she asked, jesting. Her gentian eyes lifted to his dark ones, seeking assurance.

"He has no right to be upset," Wufei said firmly.

Relena shook her head. "No, he doesn't. Thank you for showing him out."

"You're welcome." Wufei smirked a little. If Heero hadn't wanted to go, he would've had a hard time convincing him. Oh, Heero _would_ have left, no matter what tactics Wufei had to resort to, but it was amusing that Relena thought he had such control over Heero. No one controlled Yuy.

Relena missed the smirk because she had turned to her stack of paperwork and was trying to focus on it. When her door opened again, she half-expected it to be Heero. Judging from Wufei's darkened expression, he figured the same.

Pamela crossed the large space with hurried footsteps and handed Relena a sheet of paper. "It just came ovah the fax," the blonde drawled nervously, clasping her well-manicured hands together. Her boss read over it and immediately frowned. This wasn't news that she wanted.

"Thank you, Pamela. Please have Lady Une call me at once."

"Of course." The secretary left quickly. Wufei waited until she was gone and looked at Relena. She was staring at the paper, chewing her bottom lip. Her honey hair was unbound today and hung heavily over one slender shoulder. His fingers fairly itched to run through it. Moving closer to her, he noticed the worry on her face, and concern began to gnaw at his consciousness.

"What is it?" he asked, keeping his voice low as to not startle her.

Relena looked up and saw the concern growing in his eyes. She licked her suddenly dry lips, not realizing how much that distracted him. "There's word that a flight of mobile suits was seen last night over the Pacific."

"Mobile suits?" Wufei crossed his powerful arms over his chest. "No one has mobile suits anymore. They were all destroyed after the war."

"Yes, I know. But..." She paused, glancing at the paper again.

"But what?" he prodded quietly, watching her.

"Northern California." She was thinking, her eyes glazing over. Wufei waited for at least ten seconds before reaching out to rap her desk with his knuckle, surprising her. She glanced back up at him.

"What does Northern California have to do with it?"

"That's where West Coast Energy is located." When the name seemed to draw a blank from him, she added, "Jack Kramer? The man who was here last week?"

Wufei thought back and nodded. "Okay. So I still don't see a connection."

Relena sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not sure there is one. But something tells me I need to go out there. I need to see this new engine they have."

Wufei frowned. He shifted, resting his weight against the edge of her desk. Going to California meant setting up security measures, making phone calls, keeping her away from the press...all things he wasn't sure merited doing on the basis of a hunch.

Her phone rang, startling her, and his frown deepened. The news of mobile suits was clearly rattling her, and that upset him. He had known taking the job as her bodyguard would not be easy, especially since now that she and Heero had broken up he was beginning to really think about asking her out, but he hadn't been prepared for how overly protective little things would make him feel.

"Yes, that's what this letter says." Relena listened for a moment. "I do think it's worth investigating. And I'd like to be the one who does it."

At that Wufei's eyes narrowed. Since when was she an investigator? "I have reason to believe the mobile suits may be connected to West Coast Energy. And I _have_ been invited out to see their plant," Relena said, her tone no-nonsense and firm. "Alright. Thank you, Anne." She hung up and stretched, arcing her back and capturing her bodyguard's undivided attention.

He watched her, realizing he wanted desperately to rub her back, to ease all the tension she was feeling. Relena was interested in him, that much he knew, but he also knew he couldn't very well touch her here, not at the office. Later, at the mansion, maybe...

"Wufei?"

"Yes?" He managed to sound intimidating, and her eyes widened a little. "What?"

"I have a meeting with Anne at four," she told him softly, a little bit warily.

"I don't think you should go to California," he said, shaking his head. She noticed how his coal ponytail swung to his shoulders, and briefly wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

"Why not? I was invited. And if there is a connection, I might be able to find it. A Preventer team would just spook them," she said and pushed back from the desk. "I need something to drink," she announced and stood up.

"It's too dangerous, that's why," he told her, straightening as she came around the desk. "You aren't trained for this sort of thing."

Relena's head whipped up and she stared at him, her gentian eyes starting to glitter, just a tiny bit. Wufei staid the urge to step back. "Too dangerous? Wufei, I am the Vice Foreign Minister, in case you had forgotten. I was specifically approached by West Coast Energy to come take a look at their operations. And I'm going to do just that." There was a snap in her tone. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, and her head was held as high as she could get it.

She was appealing. _Way _too appealing.

"You aren't going just to see their operations, Relena. You're going so you can snoop around, and I won't allow that," he told her, with enough force to make her eyes widen.

"Wufei..."

"End of discussion." He turned away. "I'll get you something to drink."

She stared after him for a few moments, trying not to get too angry. He was just doing his job: keeping her safe. _But I won't let him coddle me. That's what Heero always did, and I won't stand for it any longer. I'm a grown woman now. I can do what I want._ She grabbed her cell phone and called Anne, telling her she was going to Northern California, and that was that. "I'll leave tomorrow morning at six. No, Anne, no security team. I'll just take Wufei. Yes, of course he'll go. Alright. Thank you."

Relena smiled and ended the call, then began to put away the folders that had accumulated on her desk. Why she thought the mobile suits had something to do with West Coast Energy, she wasn't sure. But she knew she had to go. And if Wufei was the man she thought he was, he would go along. Oh, he wouldn't be at all happy about it, but he wouldn't let her go alone.

He returned with a Diet Coke (with lime, of course), and he could see she was ready to go home. "What about your meeting with Une?" he asked, his eyes narrowed on her face. Relena wasn't one to cut a work day short.

"Oh, we don't need to meet," she said with a coaxing smile. "It's all been taken care of."


	10. Affections

I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters.

Chapter Ten: Affections

Relena was completely aware of the angry man beside her in the limo. She had known he would be upset, but there'd been such fury in his dark eyes when she'd told him what she had done that she was actually a little afraid of him now. She reached out to smooth a wrinkle in her skirt and froze when his hand reached out for hers, squeezing it gently before letting go again.

"Wufei?" His name came out as a whisper and he turned to look at her, his gaze strong and focused.

"Relena, I'm still angry that you did this, but I want you to know that I'm with you, okay? I'll take care of you." His voice was low and calm, and she could see his eyes soften, making her heart skip a beat. "Just promise me that you'll stay close."

"I will," she said, nodding. "And I know you have every right to be angry, but..."

"Shh. You don't have to explain." He smiled then, and she felt much happier and relaxed.

The limo pulled up to a stop directly on the tarmac and they got out, the wind tangling Relena's hair instantly. She scowled, knowing she would have a terrible time brushing it out. _I should've tied it up today._ But she knew that Wufei liked it down – he had mentioned it once to her, weeks ago, and now she hardly ever wore it up.

"Come on." Wufei's tone was firmly cold, but the hand he placed gently on the small of her back was delightfully warm, and she forgave him. The small airliner was ready to go, and Wufei directed his charge to a seat in the middle, instructing her to buckle up. "I'll be right back," he told her and went to the cockpit, confirming the flight schedule.

Relena busied herself with her stressed leather briefcase, a present from Sally the year before for her birthday, and the young politician swallowed hard for a second. She knew Heero had been seeing Sally regularly since their breakup, and she didn't blame the blonde at all. They were, from what people had told her, very happy. _And why shouldn't they be? Everyone deserves some happiness, right? _

"Are you buckled in?"

She looked up at Wufei, and he caught the glisten of tears only nano-seconds before she blinked them away. He frowned and immediately realized that hadn't been a proper response. Relena had looked away and she was holding her body rigidly. "Relena, what's wrong?" he asked, sliding into the seat next to her.

"I'm okay." The response was fast and automatic – not a good sign. He hadn't dated around a lot, but he felt he knew women, at least enough to decide when they weren't telling the truth.

"Sure you are. " He said it in an off-hand tone, as if it didn't really matter to him, but his eyes were riveted on her.

Relena sighed. How could she tell him that she desperately wanted what Heero and Sally had? And that she wanted it with him? She had thought seeing Heero yesterday would have sparked something inside her, but she had discovered the only thing it sparked was irritation. Wufei was all the more alluring to her now.

"Wufei, I..." She stopped and shook her head. She could face down the meanest, most belligerent politician, but the mere thought of telling a guy that she liked him was enough to render her into silence.

He reached out and took her chin in his hand, so gently, and turned her to face him. His eyes were deep and soft, and she wanted to kiss him, right then and there. Her cheeks flushed red, and his gaze narrowed on her. "Relena, whatever you have to say, say it. You shouldn't be afraid of me."

"I like you. A lot." She pursed her lips after her announcement and dropped her eyes from his chiseled, handsome face.

Wufei took a moment to smile before ending her torment. "I like you too, a lot."

"Really?" The word was filled with disbelief and longing, making him frown in concern. He tipped her chin up until she looked at him again.

"Yes, really. Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked softly, his voice caressing.

Relena struggled to keep eye contact with him. "Because, because you're so...you're just...I want to be with you!" Tears flooded her gentian orbs and Wufei's heart jumped hard.

"I want to be with you, too, Relena. So I don't understand why..."

"I'm afraid...I, I've only ever dated Heero, and, and I...what if you decide you don't want me?" There was real fear in her voice, and his features sobered as he realized how frail her self-confidence actually was.

Deciding he needed to show her how he felt, he moved his right hand to her cheek and brought his left around to the back of her head, drawing her close as his mouth descended gently on hers, melding them together in sweet harmony. Relena relaxed into his embrace and kissed him, sighing softly against his mouth. The kiss was gentle at first, becoming firmer as Wufei felt her respond to him. He wanted no questions left after this. He deepened the kiss, drinking her in, his left hand holding her steady to him.

When he sensed Relena needed to breathe, he eased back but kept close, watching her intently. Her tears had stopped and she looked dazed, dizzy even, and he wrapped his strong arms around her. "You okay?" he whispered and she looked up at him, nodding. "Do you know how I feel now?"

"Yes," she said softly, and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his fast heartbeats.

"Good. I never want you to doubt me, bao," he said, his voice stroking over her. Relena lifted her head.

"Bao?"

"It means baby, or darling, in Chinese," he told her and kissed her again, gently. "That's who you are, Relena. My bao."

She blushed and hugged him tightly, laughing as he made a strangling noise. Wufei chuckled and that seemed to please her even more. "You're wonderful, Wufei. Absolutely wonderful," she whispered and kissed his light-olive cheek before resting her cheek against his.

"No more so than you," he said and cuddled her as close as he could.

**GUNDAM WING**

"So what's playing tonight?" Heero asked as he gazed across the table at Sally. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a barrette and it flowed over her shoulders in a sunny waterfall. It was mesmerizing him.

"There's that new action one you wanted to see," she said, taking a sip of her water. "It actually got good reviews, unlike the last one you picked," she teased, laughing as his eyes darkened.

"Oh, yeah, it was all _my_ fault. You're the one in love with that actor," he told her, snorting softly. He reached across to touch her face. "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Sally blushed at his soft praise. She had never known he had such a soft, romantic side, and she guessed no one else did, either, not even Relena. It was something he was reserving just for her. "And you really can be sweet," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"I know." Heero leaned back as she swatted at him. He let his gaze wander past her and quickly noticed two men who were eying Sally. They in turn noticed him and looked away. Heero frowned. "Are you ready?" he asked, his tone curt. Sally looked at him in surprise.

"Sure. Heero, is everything okay?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go." He helped her with her jacket and stayed between her and the men. Taking her arm he hustled her to his Rubicon and got her inside. The men were at the door of the restaurant as Heero got in and started the Jeep. "Hold on, koishii." The Japanese agent drove the pedal to the mats as he took off.

"Heero, slow down," Sally warned. When her boyfriend increased his speed, she glanced over at him. "Heero, please, slow down," she said softly, putting a hand on his muscled arm.

"Not right now," came his terse reply. A dark blue SUV was tailing them, and doing a fine job of it. Heero swore under his breath and spun a quick right. He needed to get out of town, where he could play with them a little.

"What's going on?"

Heero jerked his head at the rearview. "Someone's tailing us. There were two guys watching you at the restaurant."

Sally's heart began to race. Anne hadn't been able so far to find anything on the guys who had attacked her in California, and she wondered now if these were more men sent to kill her, for whatever reason they had. Heero glanced at her.

"You'll be okay. No one's going to hurt you," he told her, a fierceness in his voice. "Trust me."

"I do." The blonde glanced in her side-view, and saw that the SUV was drawing closer. Heero noticed too and whipped the Jeep into a tight left turn, the tires squealing in protest. The SUV was fast, but not nearly so nimble, and Heero gained some ground on them. He headed out of town, drawing the men out where they wouldn't be able to do as much damage should they wreck.

The driver of the SUV was quite skilled, and Heero knew he wouldn't lose them easily. In fact, he wasn't sure he wanted to outrun them at all. If he could stop them and find out who they were working for, using some coercion, of course...

A bullet imbedded itself in the tailgate of the Rubicon and Heero put aside any thought of a confrontation. He needed to get Sally away from them, and fast. She was gripping the edges of her seat, her face pale, but he knew she trusted him completely. She was biting the inside of her cheek, and he wished he could give her a reassuring hug, but there was no time for that.

Heero spun the Jeep around a sharp curve and then drove off the road, shoving the machine into four wheel drive. _Come and get us_, he thought, a scowl on his handsome face. The Jeep was a champion in the dirt and rocks, and soon they had left their pursuers behind. Heero was cautious on the way back to town, staying in the rocks lest the mysterious SUV appear again.

They passed Sally's apartment building and she looked at him. "Heero, my..."

He shook his head, chocolate bangs flopping over his forehead. "You're not staying alone tonight."

"Oh? Heero, I _am_ a Preventer agent too." Her tone was a touch cool.

"I know. But two prepared agents are better than one." He pulled up outside his apartment complex and threw the Rubicon into park before looking at her. "I'm not babying you, honey. But I'm worried and I want to protect you, so let me."

Any anger she'd been building up instantly dissipated. "Okay." She glanced out. "So I'm staying with you tonight?"

"Yeah. Come on." They got out of the Jeep and Heero put his arm around her as they went in, tucking her close to his tall frame. If they wanted her, they'd have to come through him first, and Agent Yuy was no easy man to take down.

Especially when he was protecting his lady.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: Okay, about the term _bao_. I wanted Wufei to use at least one Chinese (Mandarin) term of affection for Relena, so I looked up "darling" and "bao" is the word they gave me. If it's wrong, PLEASE let me know. I want to be as accurate as I can be. Also, if any of you know of or have used an online translator that's pretty good, let me know. The problem I'm running into is that when it translates, it only gives me the Chinese characters, and that's no help at all. I need the word spelled out in English, if you know what I mean. Thanks! And please review if you have time. RL2


	11. Scrutiny

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Eleven: Scrutiny

"Relena Darlian? Here? Now?" Marcus Oliver, CEO of West Coast Energy, stared at his secretary.

She nodded solemnly. "Here. _Now_."

Marcus tugged the knot on his tie tighter. "Fine. Show her in." He swore under his breath after she had gone out. Why on earth would Darlian come now? Hadn't she told his man that she was completely booked?

The door swung open and the Vice Foreign Minister stepped in, looking very business-like in a skirt and long-sleeved blouse. Her hair flowed over one shoulder, and Marcus was surprised by his initial thought: she was quite beautiful.

Behind her was a young man of decidedly Oriental heritage. He was tall and well-built, and Marcus knew he had to be the bodyguard. "Ms. Darlian. Welcome." Marcus came around the desk and extended his hand. Relena smiled and took it, her grip warm and secure.

"Thank you, Mr. Oliver. I assume the offer to see your plant is still open." It was not a question.

"Yes, of course. Here, sit." He indicated an overstuffed leather chair and Relena sat down. She glanced over her shoulder at Wufei and he winked at her, but there was no change in his demeanor. He was her bodyguard, and he was here to protect her.

Marcus sat behind his desk and steepled his hands. He eyed the Vice Foreign Minister for several seconds. "I have to ask, Ms. Darlian. Why did you come here now? I was told your schedule was completely booked." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Relena smiled. "Yes, actually it is all booked. But I had a small break," she graciously explained.

"I see." Marcus glanced down at his desk and saw the report on the first Striker flight laying there. He smiled and reached to flip it face-down. "I can set up a tour for you if you give me a few moments."

"Of course." Relena watched him make a phone call, and she wondered why he had flipped the paper over. Was he afraid she would see it?

"You're all set. I hope you enjoy it," Marcus said two minutes later, and there was something in his voice that caused her to shudder.

"I'm sure we will. Thank you so much." Relena stood and turned away, hurrying from the room. She felt Wufei's hand on her shoulder and tried to relax. With him at her side, she really had nothing to fear.

"You okay?" he whispered as they made their way outside to wait for the guide.

"Yes." She nodded, not quite sure how to voice her anxiety.

"Relax. I'm right here," he said quietly. He stood close behind her, his six-foot-one frame protectively eclipsing her five-foot-five one. Relena nodded and took a moment to lean back against him. Wufei kissed the top of her head, then gently nudged her forward. He wasn't sure it was a good idea for the people here to see how close he and Relena were.

A black sedan pulled up and Jack Kramer climbed out. "It's nice to see you again, Vice Foreign Minister," he said, and though his tone was polite and warm, his violet eyes held ice.

Wufei's gaze narrowed and he stepped in front of Relena, a scowl on his handsome face. "I want a different guide," he said, his tone cold and commanding.

"Wufei, this is fine," Relena insisted, trying to step around him. He reached out a hand and held onto her forearm, shaking his coal head at her.

"No." He glared at Jack. "I want a new guide. Now."

"I'm afraid everyone else is currently busy, Ms. Darlian," Jack said, directing his attention to Relena.

"This is _fine_," she told him and jerked her arm from her bodyguard's firm grasp. Wufei's eyes snapped in anger, but she refused to acquiesce to him.

Jack smiled, and his conceit was obvious to the Chinese agent, but if Relena sensed it, she was ignoring it. Wufei's eyes became cold, heartless black slits, and he felt a strong protective streak rearing up within him. Relena might be willing to trust a man who had very nearly attacked her, but he certainly wasn't. As Relena made to follow Jack, Wufei stepped close to her, closer than was normal for a bodyguard, but he was not acting in that capacity. He was acting as an overprotective boyfriend would.

"Thank you for showing us around," the petite politician said graciously, smiling at Jack. He nodded.

"You're welcome. I am quite surprised to see you so soon, but Mr. Oliver explained the circumstances." Jack checked his watch, noting the time with satisfaction. Even with the hot-headed bodyguard's objections, they were still on schedule.

Wufei watched Kramer closely, his temper banking just below the surface. To say he was furious with his girlfriend was putting it _very_ mildly. He knew she was being who she was: a good politician, but that didn't stop him from feeling tense and uneasy. He'd feel better if he had a full security team but Relena had left no time to get one together.

His girlfriend elbowed him as they got into the car, and he saw that she looked as tense as he felt. _At least she's aware of the danger we could be in._ That was a good thing, in his opinion, because she'd be more likely to stay close to him. Relena sat close to Wufei in the back seat, and he squeezed her hand, hoping to reassure her.

Jack drove toward the facility that housed the huge engine. He was well-aware of the fact that Darlian might've caught wind of the new mobile suits. Marcus had thought they could have a traitor in their midst, though one hadn't been caught yet. They passed the building housing the new Striker suits, and Jack saw Relena glance at it with some mild curiosity.

"That's a rather large building, Mr. Kramer. What is it used for?" Relena asked, leaning forward.

"Parts. You never know what's going to break down," Jack said cheerfully.

The Vice Foreign Minister's lovely eyes narrowed at that. So, he wasn't going to be helpful, hmm? "Would you mind going back? I'd like to see _every_ facet of the construction." Her voice was quite insistent, and Jack felt a light sweat break out on his forehead.

"We don't really have time, Ms. Darlian, not if you'd like to see the engine," he quickly explained. Wufei caught the trace of nervousness in his voice and glanced at Relena. She was frowning.

"I _am _planning to be here for a few days," she said and Wufei narrowed his eyes. _A few days?_ _She told me not more than a day-and-a-half!_ He glared at her but she was paying him no attention.

Jack swallowed a little hard. "Oh, I see. Well, we can certainly show you the parts building tomorrow. It really is quite boring."

"Why do you need such a large place just for parts? Does the engine break down often?" Relena asked, leaning forward again. Wufei had to grudgingly admire her determination, even if he wasn't happy with her at the moment.

"Ah, well, we have other projects going on as well," Jack told her, suddenly wishing he wasn't there. The Vice Foreign Minister wasn't going to be easily appeased.

"Really. Well, I will want to see those as well." Relena settled back in her seat and glanced at Wufei. He was staring straight ahead, but she saw the tense set of his jaw. He wasn't very happy with her.

"Of course." Jack turned the car into the drive that led to the engine's housing facility and made a mental note to call Marcus as soon as possible. Something had to be done about Ms. Darlian.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Did you get a good look at the two men?" Lady Une asked the next morning. Heero nodded and described them both. "I see. They were watching Sally?"

"Yes. I already told you that." Heero was becoming impatient with Anne's seeming lack of attention.

She eyed him coldly. "Agent Yuy, you will remember your place."

"Tell me who the guys from California were. You must know by now," he said, ignoring her remark. He was good, good enough that her authority over him didn't make him back down.

Anne sighed. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to at least _act_ like I'm your superior officer." When Yuy said nothing, she sighed again and reached for a folder, handing it to him. "We got their names."

"That's it?" Heero thrust the folder back at her. "We need to know who hired them."

"I know. We're working on it, Heero. These things take time. If you hadn't killed them..."

"My life or theirs," he argued, his eyes darkening.

Anne raised her hands in defeat. "I know. You made the right decision. I was just saying." She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at him. "I need you to run something over to Trowa for me."

Heero shook his head. "Wufei will be headed over there. Have him come and take it."

"He can't. He's in California with Relena."

"What?" Heero had been turning to leave, but the news gave him pause. "What are they doing there?"

"Checking out West Coast Energy." Anne saw no reason to mention the mobile suit sighting. It would only set him off.

Heero shrugged. He remembered the name, knew it had to do with the man they'd thrown out last week, but that wasn't enough to get him worrying. And worrying about Relena was no longer his duty. Still... "When are they expected back?"

"I'm not sure. It was on rather short notice that they left."

Heero's eyes narrowed but he didn't pursue it. Wufei was a good agent, and could keep Relena safe if needed. Heero had his own girlfriend to think about and she _was_ in danger. "Let me know immediately when you get some more information."

"I will." Anne stood and gave him the package. "Give that to Trowa."

"Right." Heero left her office and headed to the stairs. He could take an elevator, but he liked the physical activity. _So all Anne's gotten so far are names. Someone out there has to know more. I'm not going to let it rest until I can find out who's after Sally and I've stopped them. _


	12. Pursued

I do not own Gundam Wing or its wonderful characters. I just like to borrow them a bit.

Chapter Twelve: Pursued

The building that housed the new, revolutionizing engine (so-called by West Coast Energy, anyway) was tucked far back from the main road and hidden by thick trees and a massive wall that circled the complex. Wufei became tense as they entered through the gate and it swung shut behind them. Jack stopped the car and looked over his shoulder at his passengers.

"Just so you know, we don't have many visitors, so our workers may be a little jumpy," he said, and there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"We're not here to frighten anyone," Relena told him, her eyes starting to narrow a little. "And you _did_ invite us. I would think you should have told your workers they would have visitors."

Jack smiled. There was no warmth in it. "Come along, Ms. Darlian." He got out of the sedan and glanced at the guards standing near the entrance. They both gave nods and Jack really did smile then.

Wufei grabbed Relena's wrist before she could get out and she looked at him, irritation gleaming in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I want you to stay right at my side, Relena. I don't trust Kramer or anyone else working for this company," the Chinese man told her, his voice low and commanding.

"I know that. I don't trust them either, Wufei." She tugged out of his grasp and got out, finding herself standing uncomfortably near Jack. He smiled at her and put his left hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Ms. Darlian. At least, not yet," Jack whispered, leaning close to speak in her ear. Relena gasped and moved away from him as Wufei came around the car, his obsidian orbs glittering. He had his hand at his holster, which drew Jack's attention. "I'm sorry, but we don't allow weapons inside."

"Then I guess we're not going in." Wufei would not concede on this point.

Jack raised an eyebrow and said in a deceptively calm voice, "I assure you, Ms. Darlian, there will be no need for your bodyguard to carry weapons inside."

She smiled at him. "Mr. Kramer, I can assure _you_ that Agent Chang will only resort to his weapons if needed. And if you will not allow him to carry them inside, then this tour is over." Relena knew how to play games. She had done it for years, had watched her adoptive father play them and win repeatedly, and she knew she had this game won. Jack Kramer could not allow for the Vice Foreign Minister to become upset with West Coast Energy.

Their guide sputtered for a moment beneath his breath. "Fine, then, come along." Relena smiled to herself in triumph and felt Wufei's hand squeeze her shoulder for a moment before letting go. They moved quickly into the imposing building and Relena couldn't help but stare.

The new engine, or, generator, she guessed it should be called, that was going to someday be able to power California (at least according to West Coast Energy) was indeed massive, and somehow quite intimidating. Jack waved a hand toward it. "Most impressive, wouldn't you say?"

"I would," Relena said with a nod. She glanced around, noting how wary everyone seemed of her, and a tenseness settled in her stomach. Wufei sensed her uneasiness and moved closer, his nearness helping to calm her nerves. He swept the area with a calculated gaze honed on many missions, his eyes as sharp as any bird of prey's. The hard fact that he was Relena's only safety made his senses hum with tautness.

"Come this way." Jack led them forward at a fast pace. His cell phone rang, startling him. He took it from its holster and stepped away. "I'm on the tour. What do you want?" he asked, his tone nearly a growl.

"Take care of them now," Marcus said, his own tone indicating he didn't care for the way he was being spoken to.

"Yes, sir." Jack shut the phone and turned to Relena. "There's been a change of plans, Ms. Darlian. I'm afraid this tour has come to its end."

Relena's eyes widened and Wufei moved in front of her, one of his handguns already drawn. "We're leaving, right now." His voice was steel.

Jack nodded, appearing quite agreeable. "Oh, you are leaving, Agent Chang, just not perhaps in the fashion you'd prefer." He waved a hand and Wufei and Relena found themselves surrounded by armed guards. "You see, Ms. Darlian, you've gotten a bit too curious for our liking, and we can't have that."

"So you're going to kill us?" Relena asked, lifting her chin in defiance.

"Yes, of course." Jack turned aside to speak quietly with a guard. "It's been nice keeping you company." He saluted her and walked away, and Relena took a deep breath, narrowing her gaze. No way was she going to give in to the fear that she knew was trying to consume her. This wasn't the first time someone had wanted her dead, and she suspected this also wasn't the last.

"Put down your weapons," one of the guards said, pointing his own gun at Relena. Wufei knew his resistance was futile at this point, and too dangerous. Very deliberately he put down his Glock and then pulled his nine-millimeter out and set that down on the floor as well. "Is that it?"

Wufei nodded slowly. If they pressed the issue and tried to search him, they would find the second nine-millimeter he had strapped to his calf.

"Good. Now move." The guards pressed them from behind, and Wufei felt Relena move closer to him. A glance showed that she was trying hard not to look afraid, which he could tell she was. _Don't worry, bao. They aren't going to hurt you._ He bumped her shoulder gently, and when her gentian orbs found his obsidian ones, he smiled a little, to reassure her. Relena seemed to brighten up a tad, and Wufei was pleased with her reaction.

They were escorted out to a waiting car, and when one of the men shoved Relena, he found an irate Chinese man in his face. Wufei managed to land one blow before he was pushed down into the car, where he reached automatically for his girlfriend's hand.

"Shh, bao," Wufei whispered soothingly as Relena huddled close to him. Whatever pretenses there had been before were gone now, and neither cared that they were viewed as a couple. The driver pulled the car onto the road, and Wufei reached down slowly so as not to draw any attention. Their salvation was surprisingly cool against his fingers, and he eased the gun from its holster.

Relena tried not to smile as she saw what her boyfriend had in his hand. She had wondered if he was carrying more than what he gave the guards; Preventer agents were notorious for not only using severely modified guns, but carrying several of them as well. Wufei glanced out of the car, noting that they were nearing the warehouse where parts were supposedly stored. They were out of sight from the other building, and Wufei played his trump, leaning forward to press the muzzle of his gun against the driver's temple.

"Pull over, right now," he coldly ordered, and the man quickly obliged, his brown eyes narrowed in anger. "Relena, get out," the Preventer told her and she quickly went.

"You won't get far," the driver warned, and his words only served to anger Wufei. He drew the gun back a little and smashed it into the man's head, watching as he slumped over the steering wheel. Wufei took the keys and got out of the car. Relena stood nervously about eight feet away, her gentian eyes locked on her boyfriend.

"Come on. We've got to move fast," he told her, grabbing her hand. They set off at a run, and Relena was thankful for her flats. Wufei led her toward the large building, but stayed away from the main doors. The place was heavily guarded, and with only one gun and his frightened girlfriend, he was in no way going to tangle with a bunch of gun-toting, macho men who would shoot first and not ask questions.

The building was surrounded by trees; it appeared to leap out of the forest, and it was here that Wufei took them, knowing someone would be searching for them soon. Relena stumbled, pitching into him, and he twisted, catching her and holding her tight with his free arm as she regained her balance. "Easy," he said, steadying her even as they kept running.

"I'm sorry," Relena said, huffing a little. While she kept in pretty good shape on her treadmill, trekking at a dead run through the woods was hard on her. Wufei gave her a squeeze and eased her out from him again until their only contact was through their hands.

When her boyfriend came to an abrupt halt, she slammed into him, and expected either a harsh word or a death glare, but instead, Wufei pulled her to him and wrapped her up in his arms. Her slight weight had hardly even jolted him.

"Shh," he whispered, giving her a squeeze. Relena leaned hard against him, biting her lip. She couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeats, and wondered why they had stopped. Wufei listened tensely, his hand at his side holster, where he had stuffed the nine-millimeter.

He knew he had heard noise, but now couldn't place the sound, and began to ease forward, keeping Relena close to him. There was a clearing up ahead, and they approached with the utmost caution, Wufei never forgetting that he was Relena's only measure of protection.

The noise was much louder this time, metallic and heavy, and the ground shook beneath them. Relena glanced up and her heart stopped, her breathing stopped, her blood thickened to ice, and she could only stare. Wufei looked at her, his features immediately tensing as he looked up to see what had shaken her, and he too felt instantly rooted to the spot, unable to function.

A mobile suit cleared the trees, its shoulders broad and its head sleek and narrow, and it was swiveling that head, searching, and Wufei realized it was searching for _them_. And when the massive machine began advancing on them, he reacted without thinking, grabbing Relena and slinging her slender body over a strong shoulder. She yelped in surprise but didn't struggle as he ran, leaping over bushes and a fallen log that would have tripped up someone less competent, and he kept going.

Relena hung on tightly, feeling utterly useless and knowing there was no other way to feel. She could never keep up with Wufei's blistering pace, and he didn't appear hampered by her weight. She could hear the mobile suit crashing through the woods behind them, and began to wonder if this was all in futility. Could Wufei _really_ outrun such a monstrous machine? She had great faith in him, had _always_ had faith in him, even during the war, and especially now. But was that enough?

"Hang on." His words were quiet, not a bit breathless, and she realized they were meant to reassure her.

"I will," she told him, cringing when a tree branch caught and ripped her honey mane, leaving several strands behind. But that was nothing compared to what she knew could and would happen if the machine caught them. She doubted the pilot would even bother to bring them in.

Wufei knew this had to stop – he couldn't keep up the pace much longer. He still had the nine, but to what effect could he use it on a mobile suit? His breath was becoming a little shorter – he needed to stop before he gave out. But the girl hanging on to him for dear life over his right shoulder needed him to keep going, to keep running, because once caught she would undoubtedly die, and he _could not_ let that happen, not now, not when they'd just discovered their mutual feelings.

The fast-moving and deep creek emerged in front of them and its silvery coldness was a God-send. Wufei stopped and let Relena slide to the ground, keeping hold of her elbow to steady her. He eyed the water, nodding again in satisfaction. "We're hiding there," he said, his voice cool, as he pointed at the creek.

Relena could only nod as he led her into the water, gasping at the cold wetness. There was a dip in the creek bed, and Wufei guessed it to be at least five feet deep. Relena bit her lip, tensing up. "I, um, I can't hold my breath very long," she said, shuddering and gazing up at her protector.

"Don't worry," he told her and helped her into the dip. When he almost lost his footing, he realized it was a bit deeper than what he'd thought. He could hear the machine coming, its joints creaking in metallic symphony, and for a moment he missed Shenlong. But the moment of reverie passed and he told Relena, "Count of three, take a deep breath, and hold onto me."

"Okay." Relena waited as he counted and, taking as deep a breath as her lungs could hold, descended below the surface, gripping Wufei's left hand tightly. The ex-Gundam pilot maneuvered her around so she was facing him, and wrapped his left arm around her. Relena shivered against his taut body, and he tightened his hold, glancing up through the water even as he tried to calm her.

The mobile suit had paused at the edge of the creek, swinging its head back and forth, as if undecided. Wufei knew they were deep enough to avoid detection, unless it was equipped with scanning equipment, but the machine did not look straight down, and it began to move off.

He felt Relena tug on his collar and gazed at her, noting the mounting fear in her eyes. He could tell she needed to breathe and began to stand, bringing her up with him, when he saw the suit pause and back up. Wufei lifted his head above water and took a quick breath before descending again. Relena tried to break his hold, not understanding why he was holding her down, as she was unable to see the suit past him. Her lungs were aching and she needed to breathe.

Wufei kept an eye on the suit as it shifted its weight and turned, its head tilting down. Knowing it was about to run a scan, he pushed Relena down until her back was on the floor of the creek and he was lying on top of her, his weight holding her down. Relena struggled, twisting her body, trying to get clear. She needed air – why couldn't Wufei see that? Why was he attempting to drown her?

And then his mouth was covering her own, one of his hands holding her nose closed. Relena's mouth opened in shock, and Wufei exhaled forcefully, pushing the much-needed air from his own lungs to those of his desperate girlfriend. Relena inhaled, drawing in the breath he was giving her, realizing he wasn't going to drown her, he was trying to save her life, as she saw the mobile suit looming over top of the creek. She quit struggling.

Wufei eased his mouth away, after making sure she was alright, and glanced up over his shoulder. The mobile suit was gone, apparently satisfied with its search. He pushed himself up and away from Relena and grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. Their heads rose above the water as they stood, and both gasped deeply. Relena tried to force away the rising feeling of panic as she gasped and couldn't seem to breathe, no matter how much air she inhaled.

"Relena. Calm down, bao. We're safe," Wufei said softly, his eyes hardening with concern as she turned toward him, eyes wide, mouth open as she gasped. "Relena!" He pulled her to him and swung her to face away, her back to his chest. He clamped a hand tightly over her nose and mouth and let her continue gasping until she exhausted her air supply. Only then did she calm down, breathing slowly, until he knew she was okay.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she whispered, coughing. He turned her to face him and hugged her, kissing her pale forehead.

"Shh, honey. It's alright now. We're safe," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she told him, pressing her body as close to his as she could. He was warm and solid, and comforting, and she felt safer with him now than she ever had with Heero after an attempt on her life. But what was the difference? Heero had always protected her, would probably have done the same things Wufei had just done...

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he murmured just before his lips found hers, and she knew then, with electric clarity, what was so uniquely different about Wufei. He was _comforting_ her, and that was something the Perfect Soldier had never done. It had been his job to save her, and he protected her as her bodyguard, not as her boyfriend, like Wufei was doing. This certainly wasn't the ordinary way she was treated after the threat had passed, and she found herself liking this much better.

Wufei pulled back and pushed some hair that had fallen forward back behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, in the water," he said. He knew they should be moving, but she was still shaking, though he doubted she realized it, and he wanted to comfort her. They had time for that.

She blushed a little, recalling her initial thoughts at being held under for so long. "I _was_ afraid," she admitted, then rushed to add, "But, I, I liked how you helped me breathe." Her cheeks burned immediately after she said it, as the comment caused his dark eyes to twinkle and an amused smile to steal across his lips.

"You did, huh?" He leaned close to her, his mouth next to her ear, singeing it with his next words: "When this is over, I'll take you swimming and help you breathe even longer underwater." Her eyes widened and he smiled and hugged her, noting that she was no longer shaking. Straightening, a cold look slid into his eyes and he gripped her hand tightly. "Come on. We need to get out of here." Relena followed with no hesitation, determined to get out of this situation alive.


	13. Captured

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_.

Sorry for such a long delay with this chapter. I finished my other _Gundam Wing_ story, so this one is now my only focus. Updates should be a lot quicker. So, Astro, get your game on...your story is awesome!

Chapter Thirteen: Captured

"What do you mean, you've lost them? I thought you said the Striker was incapable of losing a target once acquired!" Marcus thundered, his voice echoing off the walls of his office. He pounded a fist on the desk and swore, each word more colorful than the last. "Find them, Kramer, or I'll feed you to my pet piranhas!"

"At once, sir." Kramer hung up his cell and sighed. Find them. Two runaways, running for their lives. Right – find them. The entire facility was surrounded by tall trees and dense shrubbery. How in the world was he going to accomplish that? A grim look in his eyes, he punched a different number on his cell. "Dane? I need a favor."

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero looked up at Trowa, a cold gleam in his dark blue eyes. His friend stared back at him impassively, not even flinching. He'd worked with Yuy for too many years to be affected by the death glare. Heero thumbed through the papers in front of him, his gaze shifting to read a few words here and there. Trowa waited patiently, but his muscles were tense when his friend finally spoke.

"They worked for West Coast Energy." Heero's tone was low, but no one would mistake it for quiet. "I guess I'm going to California."

"So am I." Trowa's eyes were narrowed a little as Heero looked up. The Japanese man's temper showed in his gaze, but he knew there was no use in speaking out. Lady Une was obviously behind the assignment. "We leave tomorrow at 0530."

"And what is our objective?" Heero asked, his tone hard, as were his blue eyes. Hard enough Trowa was sure they could shatter diamonds.

"You are to talk to Marcus Oliver, CEO of West Coast Energy." Lady Une stood in the doorway; her presence would have been intimidating to most anyone, but these two men were, for the most part, beyond being intimidated.

Heero turned slowly to face her, his face an impassive mask, but those eyes – "Talk? Why aren't we bringing charges?" he asked coldly, eying his commanding officer.

Une's eyes flashed. "They weren't specifically under Oliver's orders, at least not that we know. I just want you to let him know his men messed up." She didn't take well to people trying to kill her friends, and Sally was definitely in that category. She knew this was frustrating for Heero, but—

"Lady Une?"

Anne turned to her assistant, Amy Salas. "Yes?" Her tone indicated she didn't appreciate the interruption. Nor did she like the aide's news.

"Agent Chang failed to check in, Ma'am," Amy told her softly, hoping not to draw the two agents' attention. Heero caught the message though, and strode over to them.

"What did you say?"

Amy shrank back at the bitter cold in his voice. She was afraid of Agent Yuy, like most of the aides were. "I-I said that Agent Chang failed to check in," she murmured, wishing she could disappear.

Heero's muscles tensed and he looked at Une. Her face had paled, and he noticed the nervous flutter in her throat. _Relena._ "_Now_ what do you think?" he asked her, but there was a demand in the question, and Anne knew what he wanted. He wanted to go in with guns blazing.

"You leave tomorrow at 0530, and you _talk_ to Mr. Oliver, Agent Yuy. _That_ is your order." Anne glanced toward Trowa, and he gave a barely perceptible nod. Why was it always _his_ responsibility to hold Yuy in check?

Heero felt his chest tighten with anger and forced himself to back away. Une watched his eyes and saw the raw emotions there, and knew she needed to leave. She wasn't afraid of him, but she wasn't going to try her luck with him so upset. Amy hurried after her, eager to get away from the enraged agent.

"Wufei will take care of her."

Heero turned slowly, so slowly, to face his friend. Trowa crossed his arms over his chest, like he could really protect himself if Heero decided to charge. But the Japanese man merely sighed, as if in resignation. "I know he will," he said finally. He knew what it must look like to Barton – that he still had feelings for the VFM. And he did, but not of the romantic variety. He simply wanted to know if she was okay.

Trowa let out the breath he'd been holding and walked to the door of Heero's office. He glanced back at his friend and saw Heero sit down at his desk and pick up the papers again. Trowa thought of a few things to say, but none of them would help, so he left in silence. He had to pack a few things for their mission, anyway, and he decided to get it done.

Heero sat back in his chair and wondered why West Coast Energy would take a hit out on Sally. _What would they want with her, especially dead? What does she have to do with them, anyway? _His office door opened again and his gaze narrowed as a sharp reply rested on his tongue. But when his new girlfriend slipped in and smiled at him, his anger died out.

"Hey. I heard Une's sending you and Trowa to California tomorrow morning," Sally said, her sky blue eyes serious. "I want to go along."

"No." Heero shook his tousled head and stood up, reaching for his coffee cup. Sally frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, and he knew he was in for a ferocious argument. "Une didn't see the need to send you," Heero pointed out, meeting her increasingly angry gaze.

"So that's it, then? You want me to stay here, behind a desk, while you go out there searching for answers?" Sally's voice dropped in pitch and she strode across the room to stare at him face-to-face. "I'm not a frail little China doll you have to protect!"

"Sally, I—"

"Don't 'Sally' me, Heero! I am a Preventer agent, and I am good. I do not need to hide behind you or anyone else!" she snapped and whirled around, firmly intending on storming out of his office and slamming the door. She got one stride and found herself accosted by a strong hand clasping her left wrist. Swinging around with icy eyes, she felt her heart stutter at the naked ferocity of her boyfriend's gaze.

"I _know_ who you are, Sally Po, and I _know_ how good you are. But this is different. Someone at West Coast Energy wants you dead. _Dead_, Sally, as in no longer breathing, buried under six feet of earth, never being alive again." Heero paused in his tirade and ran a frustrated hand through his chocolate hair. When he spoke again, there was a slight tremble in his tone, "I love you, and I will not let you needlessly endanger your life. You are too special to me."

Sally's anger washed away at his deep, hard words, and she reached out to take his hand, squeezing it tightly. Heero looked up at her, their eyes catching and holding, and she said, "Heero, I—"

His door burst open and Trowa hurtled in, his hair wild, his breathing sporadic. He took a deep breath as his two friends hurried over to him. "M-Mobile suits," Trowa forced out between breaths. Having just heard the news, he'd raced here at a dead run from the other Preventer building, and though he was in top shape, the last sprint had nearly done him in.

Heero's Prussian blues flamed white-hot and his body began to shake a little. "Mobile suits? No one has the means or authority to build those," he said roughly, challenging Trowa. Sally put a hand on her boyfriend's arm to calm him.

Trowa finally got his breathing back under control and met Heero's heated gaze. "West Coast Energy has the means. A mobile suit was spotted in their compound about an hour ago. Une's source said it was tracking something."

Heero saw by his friend's hard eyes that he meant more than what he was saying. "Or someone," Heero said quietly, and his chest constricted. _Relena._ _Wufei. Oh, God. _"Une's aide said Wufei never checked in."

"Une wants us to leave now," Trowa told him, his normally quiet voice ringing with emotion. Heero nodded and looked at Sally. The blonde's blue eyes narrowed a little, and Heero realized he hadn't swayed her at all with his plea. She had every intention of going along. Trowa glanced at Sally and shook his head. "Sally, it's not a good idea."

"I don't care. If Anne says yes, I'm going."

"Anne says yes." Lady Une walked into the room and held up a hand to stay the men's arguments. "With Wufei and Relena missing I think all three of you should go. Maybe if Oliver sees Sally he'll crack a little."

"It's a stupid idea," Heero told her, and was rewarded by Sally's bitter glare. And he realized maybe he was being a jerk about his, but it had nothing to do with Sally's competency. He knew how valuable she was to their team. But she was even more valuable to him, and he had vowed to protect her at all costs.

"I don't care. I'm going." Sally stalked from the office and Une raised an eyebrow, but Heero turned away, not wanting to field any questions about his relationship.

"Be on the airfield in one hour," Une directed and left after shooting Heero an icy look. Trowa turned to leave as well, but halted at his friend's low voice.

"If that source of Une's is right, we're in deeper than we were during the Mariemaia incident," he said in that quiet monotone he used to cover what he was feeling. Trowa looked at him over his shoulder.

"Yes, we are," he agreed, voice solemn, more like himself. It was rare for him to lose control, but the thought of mobile suits was definitely reason to freak out. "I'll see you on the tarmac."

"Yeah." Heero ran a hand over his face as Trowa left. _Mobile suits. Did Une know about them before Relena went out there? Is that why she went out in the first place? How could West Coast Energy have gotten enough materials to build them? Because if there's one, there's got to be more. How could this have happened? Why now? _Knowing there were no answers to any of his questions here, he grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair and left his office, hoping that he wasn't about to walk into an awakening nightmare, and knowing full well that he was.

**GUNDAM WING**

Wufei paused, his nine-millimeter in hand, his other hand wrapped tightly around Relena's. They had been on the run for four hours now, and his girlfriend was rapidly tiring out. And he certainly didn't blame her. She wasn't accustomed to so much physical activity, and he was proud of her for keeping up so long. He frowned as his hearing picked up a faint noise to their left; it sounded like brush being disturbed, and his obsidian orbs narrowed. Someone was tracking them.

"Come on." He started forward again, knowing movement was one of their best allies. Relena followed willingly, but she was beginning to doubt that they could escape. The mobile suit had disappeared, but its appearance had seriously rattled her. Why hadn't anyone known what West Coast Energy was doing? What else was the company doing and hiding?

A sharp crack startled both of them and Wufei cursed when he saw a mark on the nearest tree. "Run," he ordered, and Relena had no time to think as he took off, almost dragging her. There was another sharp hit against another tree, and Wufei was changing directions, almost so sharply that Relena had trouble keeping her feet. She was exhausted and her shoes, while flats, were just not made for racing through the woods.

Wufei came to an abrupt halt, not wanting to believe his eyes. Three mobile suits guarded the edge of the tree line, and with someone coming up behind them, he knew they really had no where to go. But he was not about to stand still and let them get caught. He tugged on his girlfriend's hand, hating that he had to push her so hard, and admiring how game she still was.

"Halt!" The command was echoed by the stinging report of a gunshot, and Wufei stopped, his blood turning cold as two men stepped out from some bushes, guns aimed at them. He glanced at Relena, hearing her gasping for air, and fury shot through his body, setting him on fire. How dare they run them like this? "Throw down your weapons!"

Wufei very slowly let the nine fall to the ground, his gaze shifting between the two men. He could take them easily if he could knock their weapons away. If he could just get closer—

"Gambling with the life of the Vice Foreign Minister, Mr. Chang? Not a very smart idea." Wufei spun to see a large man holding a frightened Relena by the arm, his grip painfully tight.

"Let her go!" the Chinese man ordered hotly and stepped toward them, eyes banking with suppressed hatred.

The man responded by putting his gun to her head. "Do not tell me what to do. It angers me, and when I am angry I become irrational," he said calmly. "Now be a good boy and obey me. Otherwise—" He put his gun away, reached out and grabbed Relena by the throat, squeezing as she tried to pry his hand away, her gentian eyes becoming frantic.

"No! Stop." Wufei backed off a step, his tone pleading. The man released his hold and Relena coughed, her eyes seeking out her boyfriend. He knew she wanted comfort, but he really had none to give. They were in a bad way, and he knew it was only going to get worse.

"Move along," the big man said, keeping his grip on Relena's arm. She tried to pull away from him and he jerked her closer, saying, "Go on and struggle. I like a fighter." His breath was rank and she shuddered, turning her head away to seek fresh air. This angered him, and he slapped her hard, leaving a red mark on her pale face.

"Don't hurt her!" Wufei said, anguished by seeing the girl he loved being abused. The man glared at him with deeply baleful eyes.

"I said I don't like being told what to do." He hit Relena again, snapping her neck back such was the force, and she cried out in pain. Never had she been so physically assaulted before, and it scared her. Her body began to shake; this seemed to please her attacker and he said, "Now _that's _what I like to see – a little bit of fear. Let's be on our way." He glared at Wufei. "Get goin' kid," he growled, his gun now pointed at the Chinese agent.

"You're going to pay for this, "Wufei snarled, and the ferocity in his voice matched that in his eyes. Relena was still breathing hard, but he believed it to be from fear. He knew she'd never been treated this way, and the red marks on her face brought a raw fury arcing to the surface. There had to be retribution for what she was going through.

"No I won't. Move." The man gripped Relena tighter and waved the gun in a forward motion. Wufei's body was tense and the fury was making him near-crazy for some sort of retaliation, but with three gunmen, there was nothing he could do but comply. Giving his girlfriend what he hoped was a comforting look, he turned away to begin walking, hating each step he took. He should've been able to protect Relena better than this. She was hurt because of him.

_Stop it. You've got to focus if you're going to get out of this_, he chided himself, scowling. A security team would've come in nicely about now, but he knew that was only wishful thinking. The men marched them over to a waiting car and handcuffed them behind their backs before shoving them into the backseat. Relena was struggling valiantly to hold back tears, and Wufei moved closer to her as the big man and one of his accomplices climbed in the front seat.

"Shh, bao. Try to calm down," Wufei whispered, wishing fervently that he could hold her. But his voice was enough to at least stay the tears, and Relena leaned her head on his shoulder. Wufei checked her over, noting her scratched and bleeding legs, the scuffed shoes, the way her slim body trembled next to his. "Shh, I'm here," he said quietly, resting his head against hers.

A cell phone shrilled and the large man driving answered. "Yeah, what? Chiardi's here? Alright." He hung up and glanced in the rearview at his prisoners, a sneer on his face. "You two lovebirds are in for a real treat."

"Dane." The other man spoke calmly and pointed out the windshield. Another car was waiting for them, and Wufei felt ice touch his spine, and he had to fight off a shiver. There was something ominous about the man standing beside the new car, something almost...evil.

Dane stopped his car and climbed out. "Chiardi."

"Dane." Jason Chiardi smiled and nodded at the backseat of Dane's car. "I'll take them now." His voice was low and smooth, but Dane knew how tortuous that voice could be for Chiardi's victims.

Dane jerked open the back door and grabbed Wufei by the arm, hauling him out. Reaching in for Relena, Dane's brown eyes met her wide gentian ones, and he felt a stab of remorse go through him. She was such a pretty, young little thing – ah, well, it wasn't _his_ job to decide who lived or died. He pulled her out and gave her a little push toward Wufei. The Chinese agent took a step in front of her, and Dane had to admire him. The kid was obviously determined to protect the girl. It was just too bad that there was no one to protect _him_.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: Loving it? I hope so...it's going to get better. After this story is finished, I'm swinging back to a Heero/Relena storyline which I'm pretty excited about. Thank you for reading, and if you have a minute, please drop me a review, okay? I'd like to know what you think thus far. RL2


	14. Struggle

Bandai owns the rights to _Gundam Wing._ Where do I sign up?

Chapter Fourteen: Struggle

For the second time in one day, Marcus Oliver found himself staring at a woman he hated. It was a deeply-set emotion, one he could not shake. But this woman had _two_ bodyguards with her – it would be harder to take her out. Realizing he'd been staring for too long, he shook off his thoughts of revenge and stood up, smiling.

"Ms. Po. It's my pleasure to meet—"

"Stow it." One of the men stepped up beside Sally, and Marcus noticed his eyes – dark Prussian blue, frosted lightly with glittering hate. "You took a hit out on Sally. Tell us why." Heero's voice was harsh, and his direct gaze bore into the other man.

"A hit?" Marcus furrowed his brow. Well, he certainly hadn't expected _this_. "Why would I want to kill such a lovely young woman?" The innocence in his voice burned through Heero's cool exterior and he made to grab his Beretta. Only Sally's calming hand on his forearm halted the action.

"We _know_ it was _your_ men, Mr. Oliver." Trowa walked up on Sally's other side, and his visible eye glowered with disrespect. "Why don't you tell us why you want Sally dead?"

At the word "dead" Heero flinched. Not enough for anyone else to tell, but he felt it, and rage began to cut into the strict self-control he was keeping. If Oliver didn't tell them what they needed to know, he would be more than happy to beat it out of him.

Marcus suddenly chuckled. They were on _his_ property, inside _his_ compound. They had nowhere they could run. "Ms. Po, do you remember the name Phillip Oliver?" he asked, and he could see that she was searching her memory for the name. And, apparently by the fearful glint in her sky eyes, she did remember it. "I thought so. He was my older brother," Marcus told her, and reached for his cell phone.

"Put it down," Trowa ordered, taking a step closer to the massive desk, his right hand on his holster.

Marcus stared at him while he spoke coldly into the phone. "Sarah, have Dane and his boys come to my office. We have some more guests to join Ms. Darlian and Agent Chang."

Heero's body was so tense he wondered if he would break apart with movement. He pulled out and raised his Beretta, slowly, calmly, and aimed it at Marcus. "Call your guard dogs off, Oliver."

"No, I don't believe I can do that. Ms. Po has a death date with one of my best assassins," Marcus said, totally ignoring Heero's gun. "And now, so do both of you."

Before anything else could be said or done, the door opened and Dane walked in with the same two men who had helped him capture Darlian and her guard. Trowa and Heero exchanged glances over Sally's head. Only three men – this would be a walk.

"Dane, take these three to Chiardi. Tell him I want Ms. Po's death to be slow and excruciatingly painful," Marcus directed, a nasty little smirk on his face.

"Alright, boss." Dane made to grab Sally's arm and Heero swung an elbow back, catching the big man off-guard. Dane dropped his gun and Trowa kicked it away while Sally pointed her nine at Marcus.

"It seems the tables have turned, Mr. Oliver," she said coolly, but there was a slight shake in her hand. Heero had his gun to Dane's head, and Trowa disarmed the other two men. Marcus's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"Do you really think you'll get out of here alive, Ms. Po? I have hundreds of armed guards—"

"Yes, but we have _you_," she said, her voice icy. She couldn't believe he was trying to blame and kill her over something that happened six years ago. She remembered Phillip Oliver – a tall, lanky man with hard blue eyes and a penchant for knives. He'd been convicted for drug smuggling and sentenced to thirty years in prison, but had been killed during a riot. To think that Marcus had been harboring ill will toward her for his arrest for all these years—

"Tell us where the VFM is," Heero said, walking up to Marcus. His Prussian blues were clear, hard, and deadly. The CEO smiled.

"Certainly. But she will be dead before you get there. Mr. Chiardi works very quickly when he—" His condescending words were abruptly cut off by Heero's fist, and the Japanese agent grabbed Marcus's collar, jerking him closer.

"_Where_ are they?" Heero asked in a low voice that might have been mistaken for soft by someone who didn't know him. But Trowa and Sally both recognized the tone, and Sally went to her boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Marcus swallowed and took a deep breath. His world that he had struggled so hard to build seemed to be coming down piece by piece around him, shattering his dreams. But with a Beretta touching his jaw, he didn't have much choice but to work with them. "A small building just down the road from here," he told them, defeat etched into every quiet word.

"Trowa, call—"

"Already did, Heero." Trowa finished his call, and Heero was amazed again at how quiet his friend could be – he hadn't even heard him on the phone. "There will be Preventer agents swarming in less than one minute. They've already apprehended the mobile suit pilots."

"Good." Heero focused on Marcus again. "Sit down." The man sat, a blank looking coming into his cerulean eyes. How had this happened? Was it all because he'd wanted revenge on Po so badly? Heero walked around behind him and hit Marcus once across the back of his head. The man slumped forward across his desk as the door to the office swung open.

"Agent Barton." Trowa nodded at Mark Adamson, the leader of Preventer team eight. "We'll take over here."

"Okay." Trowa glanced at his two partners. "Let's go find Wufei and Relena," he said, holstering his sidearm. Heero grabbed Sally's hand as he passed her, squeezing it in reassurance. Later, he would find out from her why Marcus had wanted her killed, but now they had two friends to rescue.

**GUNDAM WING**

Chiardi smiled, and Relena was sure this was how Satan himself smiled. She twisted against her restraints, but knew there was no hope of breaking free. He had handcuffed her hands high over her head to a pipe, and was now simply watching her, studying her.

"Do you like being touched, Relena?" he asked, finally sauntering over to her and reaching for her face. She jerked her head back, and he smiled again.

"Leave her alone!" Wufei shouted from where he was handcuffed to another pipe. He burned to break free and beat Chiardi to death, but the cuffs and pipe held, and he was reduced to nothing more than a spectator at a grisly sporting match.

"I'm going to ignore your boyfriend, Relena, but only if you let me touch you. If you don't, I will kill him," the soft-spoken hit man said, watching her eyes darken in horror. "Now be a good girl." Chiardi suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her by the throat, his large hand becoming a vise and clenching off her air supply.

Relena struggled, trying to kick him, to get him away from her before she passed out. She heard Wufei shouting but couldn't make out the words past the roaring in her ears. _I'm suffocating, I can't breathe! Wufei, help me, please, help!_ All at once the tightness was gone and she gasped and coughed, forcing her eyes open. Chiardi stood right in front of her, and she spit at him after getting her breath back.

"And here I thought you were a lady." He hit her hard, then grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, his mouth grotesque and unyielding. Relena tried in vain to get away from him, but there was nowhere to move. Chiardi had cuffed her high enough that her feet barely touched the floor. He closed off her nose, pinching it, his mouth still attacking hers, hard and hurtful.

"Relena!" Wufei's cry was deep and painful and he yanked on the pipe, twisting his body, jerking down, praying for it to snap, to bend, to break. He couldn't take this, he had to save her, he was her _boyfriend_ for crying out loud and she needed him. She was trying to fight back but Chiardi had her air effectively cut off and Wufei could see her body shutting down as she slowly suffocated. "No!" he screamed and lunged forward, rage-induced adrenaline roaring throughout his body, storming like a river.

What happened next he would never have believed it if hadn't happened to him. The handcuffs snapped violently, and Wufei found himself stumbling forward, nearly pitching onto his knees before catching himself. Obsidian eyes flaming with hate, he rushed toward Chiardi and hit him hard, knocking him down. Relena's knees buckled and she cried out, gasping for air, her eyes wide and unfocused. Wufei put his arm around her waist and held her up, his breath coming hard to his lungs as he fought to regain control of his emotions.

Chiardi picked himself up and swung to face Wufei. "Do you really think you can save her? She's been condemned. I _will_ kill her," he said and the smoothness of his voice grated on Wufei's ears, driving the last of his calmness from him.

"Not as long as I'm breathing," he growled and let go of Relena, moving to stand in front of her. Chiardi chuckled at that and tipped his head to the side, studying the Chinese man. Wufei's eyes narrowed to burning slits. What kind of game was this guy playing? Why didn't he just attack so they could get it over with? "Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked hotly, eager to fight and defeat the man.

"You are so impatient, Agent Chang." Chiardi sighed and began to back away, a gleam in his gray eyes. "You don't have to fight me." As he reached the sealed door, he hit a switch and it slid open enough for him to step through. "Goodbye, Mr. Chang."

Wufei realized too late that they were being sealed in, and rushed for the door, slamming his body into it with no results. He heard his girlfriend whimper and turned toward her. Relena hung limply from her wrists, her legs too tired to keep her upright. As he moved to go to her, there was a soft hissing noise, and immediately he smelled gas of some sort.

_He's going to suffocate us!_ The thought struck the Chinese agent hard, and he began to search for a way to get out or block the vents the gas was seeping from. The switch by the door was now, of course, inoperable, and he swore loudly. But even if there was a way to do either of those things, he knew he would not be able to break Relena's cuffs. It'd been a freak accident that his had snapped.

"Wufei!" Relena called out, frightened, and he ran to her, wrapping both arms tightly around her. She coughed, burying her head into his chest, her body shaking. He gave her a squeeze, hoping to offer at least a small amount of comfort.

"Hush," he said softly, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. The gas was beginning to overrun the oxygen in the small room; he could feel his lungs tightening up, and held Relena closer. At least she wouldn't die alone. And death was now inevitable. They had no means of escape, and yet, strangely enough, he wasn't that afraid. After all, he had expected to die years ago in the wars. To have made it this far, with the dangerous lifestyle he led – well, he was grateful for what he'd had.

"W-Wufei..." Relena's voice started to fade away, and he pressed her head deeper against him. He could give her mouth-to-mouth, but he wasn't breathing so well himself. His girlfriend went slack in his arms, and he struggled to stay on his feet, wanting desperately to continue embracing her. Lungs burning, he gasped, seeking oxygen, and finding none, knew this was really it. He began to slide to the floor, arms dropping away from Relena, breath wheezing, vision blurring, blurring, seeing nothing but spots, seeing absolutely nothing—

Wufei's head hit the concrete floor and the proud Chinese man was still.

**GUNDAM WING**

Chiardi watched from a small window high above the gas chamber, a sick smile plastered on his face. He could still taste Relena, and licked his lips. She hadbeen so sweet, and now in death, she _looked_ sweet. It was most unfortunate that he hadn't really made time to be with her, to taste her body, to take her innocence. It would have been a fine time, particularly in front of her boyfriend.

He heard a click and before he could react, felt a cool muzzle press against his cheek. "Open the chamber door," Sally said, venom poisoning her voice. "Or I splatter your head."

Chiardi sighed but did as asked, flipping a switch. He saw two men rush inside the room. "You're too late, you know. They both inhaled too much of the gas," he told her and was rewarded for his unwanted opinion by a smashing blow across the back of his head. Sally watched in satisfaction as he slumped forward, blood oozing from the wound. _Heero, Trowa, hurry. You've got to get them out of there!_

As soon as the door opened, Heero and Trowa took deep breaths and raced into the room, their hearts beginning to sink at what they found. Trowa grabbed and lifted Wufei, carrying him out of the deadly gas, but Heero, to his dismay, saw that Relena was handcuffed. He reached up, took hold of the pipe, and pulled, putting everything he had into it. _Come on, come on, break!_ He heaved again, his extraordinary strength rock solid, and the pipe gave way, releasing its helpless victim. Heero scooped her up in his arms and ran from the room, taking a deep breath to clear and fill his lungs.

Trowa was working over Wufei, breathing for his friend and doing chest compressions. Heero tilted Relena's head back and began doing the same for her, willing her with every breath to come back, to breathe on her own. Sally, after cuffing Chiardi, joined them, her sky blue eyes wide and filled with tears. This couldn't be happening, they both had to live...

Wufei began coughing and Trowa drew back, relief replacing the worry in his forest eyes. "Easy, Wufei. Just breathe," he said quietly, and the Chinese man took several deep breaths, his lungs still burning from the gas. When he caught sight of Yuy, he focused on him and a crazy, violent fear struck him solidly in the chest. Relena still wasn't responding to Heero's gallant efforts.

"Move." Wufei shoved Heero out of the way, and the Japanese agent growled but gave in. He reached an arm around Sally, gave her a squeeze, then placed his hands over Relena's chest, determined to help bring her back.

Wufei filled his lungs and covered Relena's mouth with his own, exhaling deeply, forcing air into her oxygen-deprived lungs. _Please, bao, breathe. Take this air. You have to. Please breathe!_ Another breath, Wufei pressing his mouth deeper, closer, to hers, his heart beginning to shatter. _Breathe, Relena! Don't leave me!_ He knew he couldn't breathe forever for her, although he was willing to do so to keep her heart beating. Another breath forced, Wufei trying to guide her back, his mouth sealed tightly to hers, trying to make her live, to take his air and make it hers—

Relena gasped and coughed violently, her chest spasming in pain. She flailed, her eyes squeezed shut, as if afraid to see where she was. She heard voiced calling to her, could feel hands on her body, and fought to get away. Each breath hurt, her chest on fire, her lungs acting like they wanted to reject the oxygen. But as she breathed and her lungs began to clear, she forced her eyes open and immediately saw Wufei, tears slicking his darkly warm eyes.

"Shh, relax, it's okay now," he told her, stroking her hair, his gaze solid and direct, anchoring her amidst the turmoil her body was in. "You're safe," he whispered, and Relena tried to nod, but there was still too much pain. Wufei gently put his arms around her, and she pressed close to him, needing to feel the reassurance he was offering.

Heero sighed, his eyes soft as he watched his ex-girlfriend. She would be fine now, he knew, and realized that, for the first time since breaking up with her, he was comfortable with her dating the Chinese man. Watching as Wufei kissed her cheek and spoke softly to her, Heero knew he would take care of her and give her the love she deserved. It was no matter that they'd been captured; Wufei had obviously done his best to protect her and keep her out of harms' way, and it was because of him that she was alive now.

A hand seeking his caught his attention and he turned to face Sally, and his heart lurched. She was so beautiful, and she trusted him, and he loved her so much. Taking her in his arms, he pressed his mouth to hers. Sally sighed quietly against him in contentment. They had rescued their friends in time, the man who had tried to kill them all was safely contained upstairs, and Marcus Oliver would be going to prison.

Trowa had walked away to make some phone calls, and having ended the last one, glanced at his four friends. Once again, they had saved Relena. He knew Wufei would probably beat himself up later over her near-death, but he also knew Relena wouldn't let him do that for long. It had been his breath that had brought her back, after all. _I guess they really do make a pretty good couple, and I know he will protect and take care of her, just like Heero always did._

And Heero and Sally had proved they could work a mission together while dating. Trowa knew that wasn't always the case, and was glad things were working out for them. He wanted his friends to be happy.

And as for himself, he was looking forward to the vacation he would be taking when they got back to D.C. _Finally. I'll be able to relax, no one to guard, no missions to run...I can go visit Cathy, take Middie out on a date longer than an hour..._the ex-acrobat smiled to himself and waited for the other Preventer teams to arrive, content.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: There is one more chapter after this to wrap things up, and then I will start working on a new Heero/Relena story. I have three or four ideas to play with, so I'm not sure which one I'll be doing first, but you should see it by next week. Thank you for your continued support. You guys are awesome! RL2


	15. Happiness

Bandai owns the rights to _Gundam Wing_. Lucky them.

This is it, the final chapter of _Anything but Ordinary_. GoldAngel2, I know you're disappointed that Heero and Relena don't end up together, but I think you'll enjoy the ending nevertheless. Thank you for all the reviews and hits.

Chapter Fifteen: Happiness

Relena shrugged out of her T shirt and took off her shorts, then straightened and shyly met her boyfriend's eyes, not knowing what to expect. Wufei's dark orbs were intense and warm, and his lips just grazed hers. "I like your suit," he murmured before stepping back. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. So do you," she said, smiling, her eyes appreciative. Wufei wore dark red swim trunks, and a black T shirt, and she was dying to know how he looked with it off. "Okay, sweetie. Take the shirt off," she directed, resting her hands on her slim hips. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure I like your tone, bao. I'm off-duty right now. You can't order me around," he teased, watching her eyes spark. He liked that about her, that he could tease her, get a rise out of her. He couldn't believe, now, that he'd thought she had no personality, or at least, not much. _I have been so wrong about her. I'm just happy to have the chance to get to know her, the _real _her._

Relena raised her nose in the air and sniffed at him. "Well, if you won't show me, then..." Her words trailed off as she bent to retrieve her clothes. She felt a strong hand grasp her right wrist and let Wufei tug her back into an upright position. She saw the heat in his gaze and blushed.

"Oh no, you don't," he said quietly. Gripping the bottom of his T, he pulled it over his head and threw it down on the sand, his eyes focused on Relena. _Her_ eyes were on his upper torso, taking in the flat stomach, ultra-refined abs, and the hard chest that rose and fell gently with each breath he took. His ebony ponytail hung to his powerful shoulders, and not for the first time, Relena itched to touch it, to find out if it was as soft as it looked. "Like what you see?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes," she whispered, and he heard a soft, sultry tone in her voice. Wufei moved close to her and cupped face in his hands, searching her eyes for several seconds. He saw a great longing in them, tempered by indecision, and just a tiny bit of fear. The fear surprised him, just a little.

"Don't be afraid of me," he said and kissed her, softly, lightly. He knew she hadn't had much experience, and though he wasn't planning on doing anything more than some seriously heavy kissing (and some light touching, maybe, depending on how the day went), he didn't want to communicate the wrong idea. She was innocent and fairly naïve, much more so than himself, even though he wasn't all that experienced, either.

"I'm not," Relena said, drawing back from him. She smiled and gestured toward the glistening water. "Want to?" she asked and began backing away, a teasing glint in her eyes. Wufei grinned and nodded, following her. When she got to the water, Relena daintily stuck a foot in and gasped. "I didn't think it'd be that cold," she said, a delicate shiver wending through her body.

"You just need to jump in all at once," he told her, and scooped her up tightly, carrying her out into the water until he was waist deep.

"No! Wufei, don't you—"

He was laughing when she surfaced, and ducked away from her as she splashed him. "You didn't like that?" he asked, and she wasn't sure that smirk was ever coming off his handsome face.

"I think you're mean," she said and began to swim away from him, cutting through the water with clean, even strokes. Wufei watched her go, then tilted his head back, letting the sun's rays soak into his skin. He couldn't believe they were actually at the beach, alone. Since they'd arrived back from California two weeks earlier, there'd been meeting and press conferences, as well as several doctors' appointments to make sure there were no long-lasting effects from the gas they'd inhaled. And, he'd paid a necessary visit to Jason Chiardi. At that thought, his eyes began to glower, and—

"Wufei!"

He jerked, startled from his thoughts, and looked for his girlfriend. She was bobbing gently in the mild waves and he swam out to her, reaching out an arm and drawing her close to his side. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, his lips descending on hers. Relena put both arms around his neck, knowing he'd have no trouble keeping them both afloat. Wufei deepened the contact, hearing her moan in response to his advances. Growling a little, he tightened his hold on her and stopped treading water, letting his weight pull them both below the surface.

Relena jerked as the water closed over their heads, but when Wufei squeezed her, she relaxed, and kept kissing him back, a soft heat spreading throughout her body. When she began to feel the lack of air in her lungs she tried to pull back, only to have Wufei breathe for her, sharing his air. He did so twice more before letting go of her and swimming to the surface. Relena broke next to him, inhaling deeply. Wufei reached out and took hold of her elbow, seeing that she was a little bit disoriented from being under the water that long.

"You okay, honey?" he asked, and the instant concern in his voice made her smile. Relena kissed his cheek and nodded.

"I'm fine, sweetie." A warm blush stained her cheeks. "You remembered."

"Helping you breathe underwater? Of course I did. You weren't scared, were you?" There was that sweet concern again, and Relena pressed a kiss to his strong shoulder.

"No, I wasn't. I trust you, Wufei," she said softly. He smiled a little, and she rested her cheek against his toned chest, a quiet sigh escaping her. Were they really here, in the ocean? This wasn't some dream that would fracture into a million broken hopes? "Hmm?" She raised her head to meet his questioning obsidian orbs.

"You sure you're okay? If you're tired, we can—"

"I'm fine. I was just hoping this wasn't a dream," Relena said, splashing the water with her right hand. Wufei tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear and let his hand trail down her porcelain face, loving how her skin felt. It still amazed him that he was dating her. Dating the VFM. But that wasn't important to him. Titles meant nothing. It was the person who counted.

"It's not a dream. I promise," he said, and his voice was as much a caress as was his gentle hand. Relena's eyes softened and Wufei swore he could die in those violet-blue pools and be happy about it. Deciding he needed to taste her again, he pressed his mouth to hers, holding her close, her slender body fitting nicely against his muscular one. She eagerly kissed him back, and he knew, in his heart, that he would never let her go. She would always be his, his to protect, and his to love.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Sally?"

The pretty doctor turned toward her boyfriend and smiled. "It's so peaceful out here, Heero. How did you find this place?" she asked, genuinely interested. They stood on a hill, lush emerald grass carpet beneath their feet, wild flowers swaying in a soft breeze. Heero walked up beside her and lifted his head, his chocolate bangs ruffled from the warm spring air.

"I was driving around last fall," he said with a shrug. "I noticed the path and decided my Jeep could handle it. I'm glad you like it," he added softly, and his Prussian blues were deep and focused, and Sally's heart skipped. She really couldn't believe she was dating Heero Yuy. He was just so...well, so _there_, so real. And he belonged to her.

"I wish we could just stay here," she said, sighing. Work had been hectic, and she desperately wanted to get away from it all. Marcus Oliver and several board members of West Coast Energy had been sent to prison. The mobile suits were being deconstructed, and the materials shipped to a Preventer base for safe keeping. Jason Chiardi had been convicted and was sitting on death row. Wufei had visited him after his short trial; nothing had been said about what happened, but Sally knew her ex-partner well enough to know Chiardi had been hurting badly by the time Wufei left.

"We're here now," Heero said, and gathered her into his arms, molding her to fit perfectly against his body. Sally's eyes were wide and so blue, and gorgeous, and his mouth descended with graceful lightning, his arms tightening to hold her steady. Sally felt like she would explode from all her joy and happiness. How could he make her feel like this? Was he feeling any of it, too?

When Heero drew away, his dark blues were burning, and Sally swore she could see flames, his gaze was so intensely hot. "Sally—"

"Shh." She kissed his cheek, trailing her mouth along his strong jaw, her fingers buried in his thick, tousled hair, her body formed tightly along his. He growled, low in his throat, and she couldn't take it, had to feel his lips again, needed to be crushed under the tidal wave of emotions he always elicited from her.

Heero kissed her deeply, so deeply, urgently, his hands splayed across her back, pressing her even closer to him. His heart thundered in his chest, so loudly he wondered that she couldn't hear it. Never had he been so into this, this _passion_. He was being burned alive, could feel the searing heat from his girlfriend's mouth, and he never wanted it to stop.

When they finally broke apart and let their bodies sink to the emerald carpet, Heero wrapped an arm around Sally, just needing to continue feeling her, to keep her close. She snuggled up to him, her blonde head on his broad chest, one hand playing with his soft, unruly hair. "Happy?" Heero asked, watching a few stratus clouds flit across the sky.

"Very," Sally murmured. So happy she couldn't imagine ever needing more than what she had right here. "You?"

He didn't answer right away, and she pushed herself up so she could look down at him. He wasn't watching her, though, and at first she wasn't sure he'd actually heard her. But when she opened her mouth to speak, he asked, "Could you be happy here? With me?"

Sally's brows furrowed a little. What exactly was he getting at? "What do you mean, Heero?"

"What I mean, Sally, is," he paused and sat up, reaching to cup her face in his scarred hands, "would you be willing to make a home here with me?" When her blues widened and her breathing became quicker, he added, "This property belongs to me. I bought it last October, after I fell in love with it. It's close enough to work, but it's my own little world." He turned his gaze away from her. "I have ten acres. I thought about putting a house over there," he said, directing her amazed and slightly panicked gaze toward a second hill that sat further back.

"Heero—"

"I realized, in the last couple of months, that I don't want it to just be _my_ world. I want to share it with someone. And that someone is _you_, Sally." Heero reached into the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt and withdrew a velvet-covered box. Sally gasped, drawing his eyes to her face, a face that was suddenly pale. "I know this is sudden, but we've known each other for years. And I love you." Heero helped her to her feet, then knelt on one knee, his Prussian blues never leaving her sky ones. "Sally Po, will you make me the happiest man in the universe, and marry me?" he asked, and opened the box, his fingers trembling slightly.

Sally wanted to cry, and scream, and leap or dance, or maybe both, but instead, taking a shaky breath, she whispered, "Yes, I will, Heero."

A grin spread across his handsome face and he slid the ring onto her finger, and then stood and pressed his mouth to hers, his arms sliding around her body and holding her close. "I promise, Sally, I will make you so happy," he whispered against her lips, his eyes drawing hers in, caressing and warm.

She gave him a light, gentle kiss. "You already have, Heero. You already have."

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: Finished! Yay! Hope you liked the ending. I didn't want over dramatic, but something dramatic had to happen, and I thought Heero asking Sally to marry him was, well, perfect. Anyway, I'm off to my next project, entitled _Trapped in Violence_. It's Heero/Relena, and it's about a NYC cop who's off-duty after losing his partner. While trying to figure out his life, he meets a young woman staying in the same slum apartments he's in. I hope to have the first chapter uploaded by Friday, so look for it. I think it's going to be good, a lot darker than most of my stories. Thanks again! RL2


End file.
